Každodenní starosti
by OMiyu-chanO
Summary: Pokračování povídky Měsíc s dítětem
1. Chapter 1

Začala nová etapa života Naruta a Hinaty. Měli teď spolu žít a vychovávat dítě. Nevěděli jen jednu věc, kde budou bydlet.  
,,Bábi to je dost velký problém. Můj byt je moc malý pro nás tři a ještě jsme ani nemluvili s otcem Hinaty.'' Tsunade, při oslovení''bábi'', cukla okem i když už si na to za ta léta zvykla.  
,,Tak za ním prostě zajděte, ale Naruto dávej si pozor na to co říkáš. Hiashi je velký zvíře a má velký vliv,'' varovala ho Tsunade.  
,,Ale no tak Tsunade-sama. Nedělejte z komára velblouda. Musíte vědět jeho slabé stránky a máte vyhráno. Já vím o čem mluvím. Za ty roky jsem se díky tomu dostala tam kde jsem teď,'' uklidňovala ji Hinata.  
,,No to vidím. Skončila jsi s tímhle pakem, které je i přes to všechno nejlepší shinobi jakého znám.'' Naruto začal supět a přeslechl druhou část věty, kterou Tsunade řekla.

Yuki si už pěkně dlouhou dobu nikdo nevšímal tak začala dělat neplechu. Po čtyřech se dostala až ke skříni, kde měla Tsunade saké. Skříň byla otevřená a tak Yuki začala zkoumat její obsah.  
Za chvíli se ozval zvuk jako když se rozbíjí sklenka. Všichni se podívali za zdrojem zvuku. Yuki seděla před skříní a před ní byla rozbitá sklenice od saké. Už už chtěla vzít do ruky střep, ale Naruto k ní rychle přiběhl a vzal ji do náručí.  
,,Yuki! Co jsi to udělala. Mohla jsi ublížit. To už nikdy nadělej,'' domlouval ji Naruto a trochu ji plácnul přes zadek, ale vůbec to necítila, protože měla plenku.  
,,Jste si jistí, že to zvládnete?,'' zeptala se jich Tsunade z pochybami.  
,,Nebojte se. My si ji pěkně vychováme,'' řekla Hinata s takovým přesvědčením v hlase, že ji to Tsunade uvěřila.  
,,Možná to bude ze začátku těžší, ale my to zvládneme. A teď bábi půjdeme máme hodně věcí a zařizování.''  
,,Jasně jen jděte.'' Tsunade si oddychla, když odešli a hned začala popíjet saké.

Naruto s Hinatou plus Yuki, která začínala znova vystrkovat růžky, šli do Hyuuga čtvrti za velkým papíkem Hiashim. Hinata cestou přemýšlela o tom co se všechno děje. Nemohla tomu pořád uvěřit. Všechno se stalo tak rychle, že to ani nestačila vstřebat.  
,,Nad čím přemýšlíš?,'' zeptal se jí Naruto.  
,,Nad vším tímhle. Je to tak rychlé a říkám si...'' povzdechla si.  
,,Říkáš jestli to tak má být?,'' dokončil za ní větu.  
,,Neji by řekl, že to je osud. Nic lepšího mě nemohlo potkat. Jsem rád, že vás dvě mám.''  
,,Díky Naruto.'' Věnoval ji jeden ze svých hřejivých úsměvů a v tu chvíli ho něco napadlo.  
,,Co kdybychom si někam večer zašli?''  
,,Ale co Yuki?''  
,,Myslí, že nám Ino s Ten Ten něco dluží.'' Na tváři se mu objevil lišácký úsměv.  
,,Máš pravdu. A hele už jsme tady. Pěkně dlouho jsem tu nebyla.''  
Naruto začal být nervozní a na sucho polkl. Začal dost zpomalovat.  
,,Naruto? Proč nejdeš?'' Naruto nic neřekl jen zakroutil hlavou jako že nic a šel dál.  
,,Je tak roztomilý, když je nervozní.''  
Už stáli před dveřmi sídla Hyuuga klanu. Hinata začala být taky trochu nervozní. Najednou se za nimi objevila Hanabi.  
,,Ahoj sestřičko moje. Konečně, že jsi zpátky. Už se to tady nedalo vydržet s Nejim a jeho depkami. Ten Ten ho zase vyhodila.''  
,,No to není nic nového.''  
,,A vidím, že jsi i nekoho přivedla. Podle toho jak otec vyváděl jsem tušila, že to bude něco takového. No tak pojďte už dovnitř.''  
Yuki zaujaly Hanabiny vlasy a tak natáhla svojí malou ručku a zatáhla ji za ně.  
,,Áááá kdo mi to chmatá na vlasy!,'' jačela Hanabi.  
Hinata se jen smála. Všichni z její rodiny byli zvláštně vysazení na jejich dlouhé kadeře.

Naruto šel nervózně za Hinatou dovnitř a pořád držel Yuki. V předsíni ze sebe shodili několik vrstev oblečení a šli do haly, kde čekala hlava klanu.  
Hned jak si jich Hiashi všiml, popadl lízátko a strčil si ho do pusy. Tsunade mu totiž poradila, že je to dobré na nervy.

Naruto s Hinatou na něj koukali jak na blázna.  
První se vzpamatovala Hinata.  
,,Ehm..ahoj tati?'' Naruto na něj pořád koukal s otevřenými ústy a Yuki se snažila dostat na zem za každou cenu.  
Hiashi si asi uvědomil, že vypadá blbě a tak vytáhl lízátko z pusy a nasadil svůj vážný výraz.  
,,Vítám vás tady.'' Podíval se na Naruta a přeměřil si ho. Hinata do něj drcla loktem, aby se vzpamatoval. Rychle pozdravil a uklonil se. Hiashi jim pokynul, aby se posadili.  
,,Takže. Vznikla nám tu jistá situace. Chtěl bych vědět, jak ji chcete řešit.''  
,,Jak jako řešit?,'' zeptal se Naruto.  
,,Můžete vaše manželství anulovat.''  
,,Nikdy!,'' řekli oba dva najednou škaredě se na něj podívali.  
Najednou Hiashi plácnul Naruta přes záda.  
,,Jen jsem vás chtěl vyzkoušet,' řekl to se smíchem. Zrovna v tu chvíli prošel kolem Neji, který vypadal jako žena v přechodu, a mířil si to do kuchyně. Naruto začal přemýšlet o tom kam se to dostal.  
,,Tati je ti dobře?,'' zeptala se Hinata svého otce s obavami o jeho zdraví.  
,,Jistě. Jen mám ještě divný pocit ohledně tohoto. Nejprve jsem myslel, že až potkám Naruta, tak ho naporcuju, ale teď jsem docela v klidu.'' Znova si strčil lízátko do pusy. Ale někdo mu ho začal brát.  
Byla to Yuki, která k němu docupitala.  
,,Dzi-dzi cucítko.'' Hinata s Narutem čekali se zatajeným dechem na to, co Hiashi udělá.  
Vzal si ji do náručí a rozcuchal ji vlásky.  
,,Ne, ne. Zkazíš si zoubky.'' Oba si docela oddychli.  
,,Víte,'' začal Naruto. ,,Momentálně nemáme, kde bydlet.''  
,,Můžete být tady. Nemyslím zrovna tady v téhle části domu, ale hned vedle. Je to tam dost velké a nemusíte se bát, že vám budu lézt do vašich věcí. Jen se v tom pěkně vymáchejte sami.''  
Hinata svého otce objala.  
,,Jsem ráda, že jsme nemusela vytáhnout tvoje černé stránky a děkuju.''  
,,Už si dávám na tebe pozor. Začínáš být po mě.''  
,,No to radši ne.''  
,,Hinato půjdeme, ne? Musím si pro věci a jít za víš kým a nechat tam víš koho.''  
,,Jasně. Ještě se uvidíme tati. A řekni Nejimu ať se sebere.''  
Rozloučili se a šli do Narutova, teď už bývalého, bytu.


	2. Chapter 2

V Narutově bytě vyzvedli jeho věci a Naruto se ještě rozloučil se svým milovaným obydlím a loučil se doslova s každým kouskem jeho bytu. Dokonce i s jeho jedinou uschlou kytkou. To už ho Hinata musela tahat, aby se od tama dostali. Nechali je odnést do jejich nového domu a jali se hledat konožské zpravodajky.

Hledali je nejprve v květinářství, kterému se začalo říkat ústředna, ale tam nebyly. Šli proto do domu Ten Ten, kde obě byly.  
,,Víš co dokonce udělal ten žárlivec, když jsem objímala svého bratra? Řekl, že mě osahává a chtěl na něj napálit juken! Miluju ho, ale tohle bylo už moc!,'' rozčilovala se Ten Ten nad Nejiho poslední žárlivou scénou a příčinou toho, proč ho opět vyhodila.  
,,Ach tak. Pokolikáté jsi ho vyhodila? Po sté?'' Ozvalo se klepání.  
,,Je otevřeno!'' Dovnitř vstoupili Naruto s Hinatou a malou Yuki a tvářili se jako bohové pomsty. Yuki se k nim přidala, zamračila se, ale v jejím případě vypadala spíše jako by měla zaražené větry.  
,,Ajaj,'' řekla jenom Ino.  
,,Ajaj? To je všechno co nám řeknete? Musím tedy říct, že jsem čekala cokoliv, ale tohle žíte nám službu. Taže tady máte Yuki a postrejte se o ni,'' řekla jim prostě jednoduše Hinata a Naruto podal vyjukané Ino Yuki. Oba odešli.  
,,Ten Ten? Co teď?''  
,,Co by. Musíme se o ní postarat. Můžem si za to samy.''  
,,Kde je mama a tata?,'' ptala se Yuki a vypadala, že se za chvíli rozpláče.  
,,Neboj se. Vrátí se pro tebe. Teď budeš tady s námi. Co by jsi chtěla dělat? Máš hlad?''  
,,Dělat masíka,'' žvatlala Yuki a tleskala nadšením maličkými ručkami.  
,,Nevíš jestli existuje slovník na takovýhle výrazy?,'' ptala se Ino Ten Ten. Ta se rozhodla, že dojde pro Nejiho. Stejně se jednou bdue muset postarat o dítě.

,,Naruto, co když se jí něco stane?''  
,,Neboj nic se jí nestane. Je v dobrých rukou.'' Obejmul ji kolem ramen.  
,,Kam mě to vlastně vedeš?''  
,,Nech se překvapit. A neboj nejdeme na ramen.''  
Naruto ji vedl až na okraj Konohy, kde stála malá útulná kavárna přímo dělaná pro zamilované dvojice. Osvětlení bylo uvnitř ztlumené byla zde příjemná vůně a do toho hrála pomalá hudba.  
,,Ach Naruto tady je to užasné. Kdo by do tebe řekl, že jsi takový romantik.'' Usmál se na ni a společně se posadili do rohu k oknu. Venku padal sníh a začalo se stmívat.  
Naruto vytáhl malou bílou krabičku.  
,,Tohle jsem ti chtěl dát, ale nějak nebyl čas.'' Otevřel krabičku a vytáhl z něj stříbrný prstýnek s malinkatým briliantem ve tvaru kapky. Vzal její ruku do své a nasadil ji prstýnek. Hinata skoro zapomněla nadšením a překvapením dýchat.  
,,Naruto... ten je nádherný,'' vydechla ze sebe. Hinata se k Narutovi naklonila a políbila ho.  
,,Miluju tě, víš to?''  
,,Jo...já tě taky miluju.''  
Seděli tam asi tak dvě hodiny a potom si šli pro Yuki.

Klepali na dveře Ten Tenina domu pět minut a potom se objevila ve dveřích Ino, která je přímo vtáhla dovnitř. Yuki spala na pohovce a Ten Ten seděla vedle ní s rozježenými vlasy. Byl tam taky Neji, který si něco četl.  
,,Tak jak jste to zvládli? A co tu děláš Neji, hmm?,'' zeptala se jich Hinata.  
,,Ona má nekonečnou zásobu energie Nemohli jsem ji uspat až Nejimu se to podařilo,'' odpověděla ji Ten Ten.  
,,Je po svojí matce. Ta byla taky taková. Takže už zase spolu bydlíte?,'' mrkla okem po Nejim a Ten Ten Hinata.  
,,Dalo by se to tak říct. Nemůže bez mě být,'' odpověděl sebevědomě Neji.  
,,Já že bez tebe nemůžu být?! A kdo vypadal jako troska?!,'' křičela na něj Ten Ten.  
Neji raději už nic neříkal, aby ho znova nevyhodila. Začal se k ní lísat a říkat ji, že má pravdu jako pokaždé.  
,,My půjdeme jsme utahaní,'' řekl Naruto a zývnul si. Hinata vzala opatrně Yuki, potichu se rozloučila a táhla za sebou Naruta, který si už chtěl ustlat na zemi.

Když Naruto přišel do styku s počasím, bylo to jako kdyby dostal facku.  
,,Bylo to až moc jednoduché,'' začal Naruto, když přišli domů.  
,, A tím myslíš co?''  
,,Tvého otce a vlastně celý tvůj klan.''  
,,Máš pravdu. Myslím, že se brzy ozvou. A nezapomeň, že teď jsi i ty jeho součástí.''  
,,Jop! Ještě jsme neviděl postel.'' Hianta se zasmála a šla za ním.  
,,Tak postel tě zajímá. Tak si ji užij já jdu do sprchy.'' Naruto ji neslyšel a jak se Hinata vrátila byl už tuhej.


	3. Chapter 3

Podvou týdnech zabydlování a nekonečném vybavování obrovského domu se Naruto rozhodl, že by měl jít na na nějakou misi, aby vydělal nějaké peníze a nebyl závislý na Hyuuga klanu.  
,,Zlato nevíš, kde mám pouzdro na kunaie a shurikeny?''  
,,Nevím Naruto. Jen doufám, že je mimo dosah Yuki. Víš co se stalo posledně.''  
,,Jistě pamatuji se. Ach tady je. Celou dobu ho mám na noze.'' Jednou Yuki, když si hrála, našla pouzdro na shurikeny, vzala jednoho plyšáka a udělala si z něj wodoo panenku.  
,,Neměl by jsi už jít?''  
,,Už jdu. Stejně Kakashi přijde pozdě. Tak pa lásko. Až se vrátím, tak si na sebe konečně uděláme čas.''  
,,Radši už běž.'' Ještě ji políbil na rozloučenou a nezapomněl taky na Yuki.

Naruto se rozběhl na místo srazu, ale úplně zapomněl na roční období a rozplácl se na zem. Rychle vstal a rozhlížel se kolem jestli ho někdo neviděl. K jeho velké smůle ho viděl Shikamaru a Kakashi, kteří se mu smáli.  
,,No co tak jsem spadl. A co tu děláš Shikamaru?''  
,,Temari mě vyhnala za Hokage pro misi. Chápeš to, Do takového počasí.''  
,,Hihi jaký jsi si to udělal takový to máš. Kakashi sensei přestaňte se už hihňat ať můžeme vyrazit. Je docela zima.'' Kakashi se konečně přestal smát, jinak mu hrozilo udušení jeho vlastní maskou, která byla v tuhle roční dobu docela praktická.  
,,Ještě čekáme na Sakuru.''  
,,Potěš koště! Děláte si ze mě druhý sharingan?!''  
,,Ahojte už jsem tady.'' Všichni se otočili. Stála tam Sakura v úplně mini mini krátké sukni a s krátkou bundičkou.  
,,Myslela jsem, že jdeme na misi a ne do strip klubu, '' pošeptal Shikamaru Narutovi.  
_,,Někdo tam nahoře mě nemá rád. Co zase tím oblečením sleduje?,''_ říkal si Naruto v duchu.  
,,Ehm Sakuro? Není ti v tom zima?,'' optal se ji Kakashi.  
,,Ne není sensei. Půjdeme ne?'' Všichni jen pozvedli obočí a vyšli vstříc misi.

,,Sensei už jdeme celý den a ještě k tomu sněží, jako když eto víte co,'' naříkal Naruto po úmorné cestě. Přidal se i Shikamaru a Sakura sotva chodila.  
,,Tak dobře, ale nejbližší ubytování je odsud pět kilometrů.'' Všichni se na něj podívali jako rybu co běhá za psem.  
,,Si děláš srandu Kakashi! Myslíte, že se budeme teď ještě někam trmácet?''  
,,Můžetme postavit stany Shikamaru.''  
,,Proč jsem nezůstal doma v teple u mojí Hinatky.'' Naruto si začal představovat jak sedí doma a další věci, které nebudu zmiňovat až ho začal brát spánek a nakonec spadl na zem s chrápáním.  
,,Tak to vypadá, že to budeme muset nakonec vydržet v těch stanech,'' konstatoval Shikamaru a už začínal stavět stan.  
_,,Ještě že mě Temari donutila si vzít termo-prádlo.''_  
Sakura si už v rychlosti stačila postavit svůj stan a zalést tam, aniž by si toho někdo všiml.  
Naruta radši taky nechali samotného, protože měli už zkušenost z mísí o jeho živých snech, a Kakashi s Shikamarem byli spolu v jednom.

Ráno se Sakura probudila dříve a šmárovala si to k Narutovi do stanu. Ten pořád sladce spal jako miminko. Pomalu se k němu blízila po čtyřech. Naruto něco zalechtalo a vzbudil se. Uviděl Sakuřinu tvář, a její velmi rozcuchané vlasy. Naruto nejprve vykulil oči a pak začal vřeštět.  
,,Uáááá pomoc přišel si pro mě nějaký zjev!'' Rychle se zvedl, ale vůbec u toho nepřemýšlel, takže s sebou přibral i stan a rozeběhl se někam pryč. Vlastně to bylo rovnou k zamrzlému jezeru, které však mělo díru v ledu, aby ryby mohly dýchat. Blonďáček spadl do ní a čvachtal se v ledové vodě. Shikamaru mu hned běžel na pomoc a Kakashi se strašně řezal. Sakura pořád seděla na místě, kde byl před chvíli stan dokud ho Naruto neposlal i se sebou do ledových hlubin a tvářila se hodně naštvaně. Shikamaru už s sebou vláčel úplně zmrzlého Naruta.  
,,Co sním? Nemůžeme ho tak nechat.''  
,, Přenesu ho zpět do vesnice. Misi zvládneme i bez něj. Nevím co se mu stalo, ale ať to bylo cokoliv má vtom prsty Sakura. Tak nic jde se nato, nebo nám umře.''  
Kakashi ho přenesl rovnou do nemocnice, kde byla zrovna Hinata a něco zkoumala pod mikroskopem a vedle ní v ohrádce spala Yuki.  
,,Kakashi-sensei co tady děláte? Co to je s Narutem?''  
,,Spadl do jezera.''  
,,Jak je to možné? Musí se zahřát.'' Hned začal shánět věci a lidi.  
,,Sakura. Musím jít.'' Zmizel v oblaku kouře.  
_,,Tak Sakrua, jo? Ta uvidí až se vrátí. Narutovi nebude ubližovat.''_


	4. Chapter 4

,,WHUÁÁÁ.'' Naruto si hlasitě zívl a díval se kde to vlastně je. Naposledy si pamatoval jak se topil v ledové vodě. Podíval se na pravou stranu a uviděl nejkrásnější stvoření na světě, svou milovanou Hinatu.  
,,Ahoj. Ty jsi v té nemocnici jako doma.'' Usmívala se na něj a ve tvářích měla svůj obvyklý ruměnec, který ji za ta léta nezmizel. Pomalu se nakláněla k Narutově obličeji a dotkla se svými rty jeho. Naruto si ji posadil k sobě na postel a omotal ji své ruce kolem pasu.  
,,Věříš , že jsi mi chyběla.''  
,,Ty mě taky. Docela mě vyděsilo, když jsem tě viděla zmrzlého. Jak se to prosím stalo?,'' zeptala se ho.

Naruto ji všechno řekl a Hinata bojovala s tím, aby se nesmála.  
,,Hele to není k smíchu!''  
,,Já vím, ale když si to představím. Sakura může být ráda, že nejsem krvelačná pomstychtivá bestie, jinak by si mohla jít vykopat hrob a nabarvit si ho na růžovo.'' Naruto se na ní díval trochu nejistě. Musel uznat, že i Hinata dokáže být děsivá.  
,,Počkej chvíli musím jít něco odnést. Hned budu zpět.''

Po chodbě kráčela bestie s tesáky a dlouhými drápy. Ne dělám si srandu. Byla to jenom Sakura, která se už vrátila z mise, jelikož se díky počasí zkrátila. Zrovna šla naproti Hinaty, která si ji všimla a svraštila obočí. Obě se zastavili asi metr od sebe.

,,Řeknu to jenom jednou Haruno. Nech Naruta na pokoji. Nedovolím abys mu, nebo mě nějak ubližovala.''  
,,A já ti zas říkám, že dostanu co chci. Nevím co na tobě vidí. Víš co, dáme si souboj tady a hned.''  
,,Já na rozdíl od tebe mám na starosti jiné věci, než ničit životy ostatním a mimochodem jsme v nemocnici. Nechtěla by jsi pak být na koberečku před Tsunade-sama, ne?''  
,,Jen se bojíš, že bych jsem tě porazila. Máš strach.'' Sakura si už myslela, že ji má, ale mýlila se.  
,,Ani bych neřekla. Jen bych nechtěla zmzačit ty lidi co tu leží ještě víc než jsou. Jsi zdravotní sestra, takže víš, že máš pomáhat a ne škodit. Teď, když mě omluvíš, musím něco odevzdat a čeká mě ten blonďák, co mu trčí hlava ze dveří.'' Sakura se podívala Hinatě přes rameno a uviděla Naruta, ten se radši rychle schoval dovnitř.  
,,Dobře nebudeme tahat osobní věci do práce, ale pamatuj si, že se mě jen tak nezbavíš.'' Sakura se na ni usmála falešným úsměvem a oddupala pryč.  
Hinata si oddechla a mohla uvolnit svou zaťatou pěst.  
_,,Ještě, že se dokážu ovládat.''_

Naruto byl překvapený. Celou dobu věděla, že se dívá. Když říkala, že nedovolí, aby mu Sakura ubližovala, tak ho zahřálo u srdce. On by pro ni udělal to samé. Raději by umřel, než aby ji ztratil.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešla Hinata.  
,,Promiň, jestli si myslíš, že si tě přivlastňuji, '' řekla se sklopenou hlavou.  
,,Jak jsi na to přišla.'' Naruto k ní přišel a položil ji ruce kolem pasu.  
,,Jsem rád a vypadala jsi u toho tak-''  
,,Neříkej to,'' přerušila Hinata Naruta.  
,,Proč?,'' usmál se na ni tím svmý, lišáckým úsměvem a čím dál tím víc se s Hinatou, kterou pořád držel kolem pasu, přibližoval k nemocniční posteli.  
,,Tak. A o co se teď snažíš?''  
,,Dobře víš.''  
..Naruto jsme v nemocnici a ta postel není nijak nová a-'' Dál už nic neřekla, protože ji Naruto umlčel svými rty. Už byli u postele a Naruto je oba svalil na postel. Ozvalo se křupnutí a hned byli oba na zemi.  
Naruto jen vyjukaně koukal a Hinata se začala hlasitě smát.  
,,Já...já ti to...říkala.'' Nemohla se skoro ani nadechnout. Jak naschvál vešla dovnitř Tsunade, která se ani neobtěžovala klepat. Udiveně se dívala na obrázek před sebou. Naruto, mírně v šoku, ležíc jen na posteli bez nohou a Hinatu, která se z něj snažila slézt a stále se nemohla přestat smát.  
,,Radši nechci vědět jak jste to udělali.'' S tím se otočila a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

,,Naruto tak už pojď, '' tahala ho Hinata z toho co zbylo z postele. Naruto konečně přišel k sobě po pár mírných proplesknutích.  
,, Baa-chan se asi zlobí. Ale to se může stát každému.''  
_,,Většinou mě,''_ říkal si v duchu.  
Z chodby se ozýval něčí hlas.  
,,Yuki no tak stůj! Neutíkej mi. Jashine, kdo tě naučil chodit.''  
Naruto i Hinata čekali, kdo se to snaží chytit jejich malou.  
Ozvalo se lehké ťukání na dveře a pak se o otevřely. Yuki vletěla dovnitř jako malé tornádo a skočila na nic nečekajícího Naruta. Za ní se vynořil Neji, který zjistil, že už ho nebude víc potřeba a tak nenápadně zmizel.  
,,Tatíí Čunade mi povídala, že si žmržnul.''  
,,Zmrznul jsem, ale už jsem zase v pořádku. Co takhle si zajít někam do tepla?''  
,,Jo dattebayo!


	5. Chapter 5

,,Hin, lásko moje, kde jsi?'' Volal svou milovanou Naruto. Měl pro ní nachystané romantické překvapení, protože měli konečně volno. Nikdo u nich nebyl a oni nebyli pryč.

,,Tady jsem. Potřebuješ něco?'' Naruto se otočil přitáhl si Hinatu k sobě.

,,Jsme konečně sami.'' Odhrnul ji vlasy, začal jí líbat na krku a pomalu přešel k jejím rtům. Naschvál se ozvalo klepání na dveře. Hinata se okamžitě odtrhla od Naruta.

,,Říkal jsi, že už budeme mít klid.''

,,Tak nebudeme otvírat. Za chvíli ho to přejde, '' odpověděl ji a chtěl se vrátit k předešlé činnost, ale klepání se ozvalo znova a tentokrát silnější.

Hinata se odebrala pryč s kamenným výrazem ve tváři. Naruto si povzdechl a šel otevřít, protože osoba za dvěřmi začala klepat tak, že málem vyrazila dveře.

,,Bábi to jseš ty?'' Díval se na ni skleslým pohledem. Ozvalo se prásknutí dveřmi.

,,Děje se něco Naruto. Přišla jsem nevhod, že?''

_,,Že se vůbec ptá''_

,,Když už jsi tady tak pojď dovnitř.'' Z hora se ozval dětský pláč.

,,Vydrž hned přijdu.'' Tsunade si zatím sedla a přemýšlela, jestli je u Naruta všechno v pořádku.

,,Tak povídej, co potřebuješ teď večer.'' Naruto si sedl naproti ní a v náručí držel Yuki, která už neplakala.

,,Rada starších tě chce zítra na poradě a já bych tě tam taky ráda viděla.''

,,Proč?,'' zeptal se Naruto.

,,Už nejsem nejmladší a chtěla bych konečně předat svůj post. Naruto, jsi už dospělý i přes to jsi pořád ten samý Naruto, kterého jsem před lety potkala. ''

Naruto se na Tsunade překvapeně díval. Konečně se mu splnil jeho životní sen.

,,Přijď zítra v osm do mé kanceláře jestli pořád chceš být Hokage.''

,,Že váháš bábi. Budu tam-a můžu tě o něco poprosit?''

,,Jistě.''

,,Nemohla by jsi zařídit, abychom měli konečně soukromí.''

,,Maličkost. No nic já půjdu vidím, že budeš mít co dělat.'' Naruto vyprovodil Tsunade ke dvěřím a šel uložit Yuki.

,,Hinato? Jsi tam? Otevři prosím,'' klepal na dveře od ložnice Naruto. Nikdo se neozýval a dveře byly zamčené.

,,Lásko moje prosím tě odemkni. Budu tady čekat klidně do rána než otevřeš.'' Jak řekl tak i učinil. Sedl si před dveře a za chvíli už klimbal.

_Před půl hodinou_

Hinata vešla do ložnice a praštila za sebou dveřmi. Když pak viděla, že všude kolem byly okvětní plátky rudých růží a svíčky, po tvářích ji začali stékat slzy.

_,,Naruto...''_

Po nějaké době se ozývalo klepání.

,Hinato? Jsi tam? Otevři prosím.''

_,,Ne tentokrát neotevřu. Cítím se poslední dobou nějak divně. Mám nálady jako nikdy jindy.''_ Znova se ozvalo klepání.

,,Lásko moje prosím tě odemkni. Budu tady čekat klidně do rána než otevřeš.'' Ani po tom Hinata neotevřela. Lehla si na postel a přemýšlela. V hlavě měla plno myšlenek, že se jí podařilo usnout až po dlouhé době.

_Dalšího dne ráno_

Hinata se probudila v šest ráno, ale ještě hodinu ležela v posteli. Potom z ní vylezla a pomalu odemykala dveře. Před nimy ležel Naruto s pootevřenými ústy. Musela se tomu pousmát. Udělala klon a s jeho pomocí dotáhla Naruta do postele. Sehnula se k němu a políbila ho na čelo. Naruto se trochu zavrtěl, ale neprobudil se. Napsala mu na papírek vzkaz a položila ho na noční stolek vedle postele. Šla se podívat na Yuki. Ta už byla vzhůru a chtěla se dostat z postýlky.

,,Ahoj sluníčko. Jak pak jsme se vyspinkali?''

,,Doble. Mám hlad.''

,,Tak se půjdeme napapat a pak půjdeme ke strejdovi Leemu, chceš?''

,,Jo-ttebayo''

Hinata se se nasnídala a taky nakrmila Yuki a odešla s ní za Leem, kde ji taky nechala a šla za Tsunade.

Hinata klepala na dveře od pracovny Hokage, ale nikdo se neozýval. Proto vešla do kanceláře.

Tsunade ležela na stole a kolem ní bylo plno papírů, ale překvapivě nikde nebylo saké.

,,Tsunade-sama probuďte se.'' Nic. Trochu s ní zatřásla a tím ji probudila.

,,Hinato? Co tady děláš? Asi jsem usla hned jak jsem tu přišla.''

,,To se stává. Potřebovala bych do vás něco. Nějakou dobu se necítím ve své kůži. Chtěla bych vás poprosit jestli byste se na mně nepodívala.''

,,Samozřejmě. Pojď půjdeme do nemocnice.''

_Mezitím u Naruta_

Naruto se začal probouzet a protahovat se.

,,Huh? Jato, že jsem v ložnici?'' Všiml si, že na nočním stolku leží papírek.

_'Naruto, Šla jsem za Tsunade-sama a Yuki je s Leem. Nechtěla jsem tě budit, tak jsem tě neprobouzela. Omlouvám se za včerejšek trochu jsem to přehnala. Miluju tě. Tvoje Hinata.'_

Naruto se podivil, proč šla za Tsunade. Podíval se na hodiny a na nich bylo za sedm minut osm.

,,Sakra už bych měl být dávno na cestě. Měl bych si máknout.''

_V nemocnici_

,,Tak Hinato. Jsi úplně v pořádku. Jsi jen těhotná.'' Hinata vykulila oči a sedla si na lehátko.

,,Jen t-těhotná? J-jak? Já... to je neuvěřitelný'' Dala si ruce na ústa a po tvářích se jí rozkutálely slzy štěstí.

,,Ano. Jsi asi v prvním měsíci. Mezi vámi se něco stalo ještě v dobu, kdy vám končila mise, že?''

,,Musím na vzduch. Prosím neříkejte to teď Narutovi.''

,,Neboj tuhle novinu s radostí nechám na tobě. Omluv mě už musím jít na poradu. Tak hodně štěstí.''

Tsunade odešla a Hianta se šla projít ven. Cestou potkala Leeho s Yuki a v dálce viděla běžet Naruta.

,,Ahoj Lee. Nezlobí tě moc?''

,,Hinata-san! Ne vůbec. Dnes je hodná.''

,,Lee mohl by jsi mi ji pohlídat ještě tak na dvě hodiny?''

,,S radostí.'' Lee ji ukázal palec a oslnil ji svým zářivým chrupem.

Naruto se dostal až k nim.

,,Ahoj Hinato. Promiň spěchám.''

,,Já vím. Večer chci s tebou mluvit Naruto-kun.''

,,Dobře. Zatím.'' Ještě ji rychle dal pusu na tvář a potom běžel dál.

_,,Doufám, že to není to, čeho se bojím''_


	6. Chapter 6

Zatím co Naruto seděl na schůzi a Hinata přemýšlela, jak Narutovi šetrně oznámit novinu bloumala Ten Ten ulicemi Konohy a přemýšlela o jejím hektickém vztahu s Nejim a o tom, co mu už pěkně dlouhou dobu tajila, v podstatě všem. Před sebou spatřila Leeho, jak dovádí s Yuki ve sněhu. Ta se mu snažila házet sněhové koule, které ji předem udělal. Obratně se jim vyhýbal až do doby než na něj zavolala Ten Ten.

,,Ahoj Ten Ten . Děje se něco?''

,,Ne..vlastně ano. Potřebuju si s někým promluvit.'' Lee kývnul a šli si sednout do cukrárny, která byla hned naproti. Vyprávěla mu snad všechno, co zažila za posledního půl roku včetně jejich hádek a usmiřování s Nejim.

,,Myslím, že ho beru zase jenom jako přítele. Bylo to jako rachejtle-zapálíš jí, letí vzhůru a pak září až zhasne. Přišla jsem na to, že miluju někoho jiného, někoho, koho jsem celou dobu zazdívala. Už jsem se rozhodla to dnes skončit, ale nevím jestli mu mám říct...zaslouží s to vědět.''

Lee ji celou dobu pozorně poslouchal.

,,Řekni mu to. Nemělo by smysl, aby jste se oba trápili. Mluvil jsem s Nejim a myslím, že to pochopí.'' Ten Ten se na něj usmála a objlala ho.

,,Dekuji ti za všechno. '' Lee ve skrytu duše doufal, že ten koho Ten Ten miluje je on.

Zrovna přicházela Hinata asi s hodinovým spožděním.

,,Já vím, že jdu pozdě. Omlouvám se.''

,,Mamííí!'' Yuki se hned, co zpozorovala Hinatu za ní rozeběhla.

,,Pojď sem ty divochu.''

,,Hinata-san můžu mít jednu otázku?''

,,Jistě Lee.''

,,Jak to, že Yuki najednou běhá a chová jako ostatní děti v jejím věku, když se nedávno jenom batolila?''

,,Víš měla nějakou menší vývojovou poruchu, ale Tsunade-sama na něco přišla, takže už je všechno v pořádku. My půjdeme čeká nás něco důležitého tak se mějte.''

Když se Hinata s Yuki vrátily domů Naruto tam přirozeně nebyl.

,,Yuki, co by jsi řekla na bratříčka nebo sestřičku?''

,,Kdy? Já chci hned!''

,,Tak rychle to nebude. Budeš si muset nějaký čas počkat.''

Za velkými dveřmi značky made from Yamto se konala další nudná porada, ale tahle byla o trochu jinčí, než ostatní. Hlavně se řešilo, kdo bude dalším Hokagem. Chudák Kakashi si ani nemohl svou oblíbenou zrvhlíckou knížečku, protože mu byla zabavena Tsunade a ta mu hrozila, že jestli vytáhne další, tak mu je všechny zapálí. Kvůli tomu musel poslouchat každé slovo a bráni se miliony důvody proti tomu, aby byl zvolen Hokagem on. V potaz byli bráni i oba zástupci klanu Nara, ale ti si stáli za svým, že to je otrava. Naruto byl celou dobu duchem mimo. Přemýšlel o tom o čem s ním chce mluvit Hinata. Obával se nejhoršího a už chtěl být doma.

,,Naruto tak chceš nebo ne?'' ptala se ho Tsunade už po třetí, jestli přijímá post Hokageho.

,,Prosím? Ano Jistě, '' odpověděl aniž by věděl na co se ho ptala.

,,Omluvte mě.'' Vstal ze židle a odešel.

,,Stalo se mu něco? '' zeptal se Kakashi. Tsunade jen zakývala hlavou.

Naruto se rozhodl, že domů ještě nepůjde. Zamířil do květinářství. Jiraya mu jednou řekl, že když mu žena řekne, že chce s ním mluvit musí se na to dobře připravit. Věděl, že Hinata květinami nikdy nepohrdne a potěší jí více než nějaký parfém, nebo diamant. Teď ho jen čekala cesta domů. Venku už se pomalu stmívalo a foukal silný vítr, tak si Naruto trochu pospíšil.

Hinata nervózně přešlapovala po obýváku a čekala až Naruto dorazí.

_,,Nevím čeho se bojím''_

Konečně se ozvalo otevírání dvěří a za chvíli se objevil Naruto. Hinata ani nevěděla jak a měla Naruta u nohou.

,,Já vím, že jsem šílený pako a omlouvám se. Jen se se mnou nerozcházej.'' Překvapeně se dívala na Naruta, který před ní tasil kytku.

,,Heh? Jsem jenom těhotná. Tohle by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo.'' Asi deset vteřin trvalo než Narutovi došlo, co mu zrovna řekla. Odhodil květiny, vzal a začal s Hinatou točit.

,,To je úžasné. A já jsem se tak bál.''

,,Myslela jsem, že budeš reagovat jinak, když už máme Yuki a ta vydá za dva.''

,,Ne, jsem šťastný. Konečně mám rodinu, kterou jsem si přál. Teď si tě má královno odnesu do královských komnat.''

,,A když nebudu chtít?''

,,Nic jiného vám nezbývá.''

V tu samou chvíli u Ten Ten doma

,,Neji přemýšlela jsem o nás dvou a myslím, že bychom to měli ukončit. Taky ti tajím důvod, proč mi ty naše hádky nedělají dobře a proč nechodím na mise.'' Neji nevypadal ani zklamaně ani smutně.

,,Chtěl jsem ti říct to samé, ale bál jsem se jak by jsi reagovala. A co jsi mi tajila? Jsi nemocná?'' Neji už začínal mít obavy.

,,Ne nejsem.'' Ozvalo se pufnutí.

,,Ty jsi celou dobu měla...Počkat vypadáš dospěleji a ...Kjáá ty máš velké břicho!'' To bylo poslední, co řekl než omdlel.

,,No tak Neji probuď se! Nemůžu tě nikam tahat.'' Když to nepomohlo, tak mu dala pár facek a hned se probral.

,,Jak dlouho jsi už těhotná?'' zeptal se Neji hned, co se probral a stále hypnotizoval její nafouklé břicho.

,,Šest měsíců''

,, To mění situaci. Nemůžeme se-'' Ten Ten mu skočila do řeči.

,,Ale můžeme. Jenom bychom se trápili. Jistě, nebude to jednoduché, ale zasloužíš si někoho, kdo tě bude opravdu milovat.'' Neji se pousmál

,,Máš pravdu. Vždycky jsi ji měla ve všem. Věřím, že to nakonec dopadne všechno dobře. O vás dva se postarám. A co to vlastně bude?''

,,Nech se překvapit.''

,,Řekni mi to prosím.''

,,Tak jo. Bude to kluk. A Neji doufám, že po tomhle všem budeme zase přáteli jako před tím.''

,,Stejně se pořád cítím provinile. Nemůže tě tu nechat samotnou, když tví rodiče jsou mimo vesnici a tvůj bratr je kdo ví kde.'' Neji měl zase ve tváři jeho zmatkářský výraz, ke kterému přišel kdo ví jak a každého rezesmívá.

,,Budu u Ino. Jenom potřebuju abys mi pomohl donést k ní věci.'' Ukázala na hromadu tašek a pytlů na druhé straně místnosti. Ten Ten na něj zamrkala svými čokoládovými očima a chudákovi Nejimu nezbývalo nic jiného než to všechno odnést.

Asi o týden poději byla svolána schůze v Hyuuga klanu bez účasti Hiashiho a jeho rodiny. Jen Neji byl přítomen. Byli si jisti, že stále chová zášť k hlavní větvi, ale byli na omylu. Už nějakou řádku let informoval Hiashiho o tajných schůzkách za jeho zády.

,,Hiashi už nás neposlouchá. Odmítá dokonce, aby byla dávána pečeť a jeho nejstarší dcera si taky dělá, co chce. Myslím, že by to dítě co sem přivedla mělo dostat pečeť. Víte kterou myslím. Kdysi k tomu sloužila.'' Všichni přikyvovali jen Neji a vedlejší rodina nedávali na sobě nic znát. Nejiho to velice znepokojovalo. Byl rozhodnutý to hned Narutovi a Hinatě říct a varovat Hiashiho před nebezpečím.  
,,Hiashiho musíme zbavit vedení klanu a jeho dědice taky.'' Nastalo hrobové ticho. Všichni věděli, co tím jeden ze starších myslí. Hned po skončení schůze se Neji vydal za nimi, aby je varoval.

,,Hinatko, miláčku můj kdepak jsi? Venku je strašná zima potřebuji zahřát.'' Naruto se zrovna vracel ze souboje v odklízení sněhu na který ho vyzval Lee.  
,,Tati tady jsme a je tu i strejda Neiji.'' Neji opravdu seděl v jejich obýváku a dusil se rýžovým koláčkem.  
,,Naruto-kun, Neji nám přišel říct něco důležitého.'' Naruto si vzal Yuki do náručí, něco ji pošeptal a položil ji na zem. Potom běžela pryč. Posadil se vedle Hinaty a objal ji kolem ramen.  
,,Přejdu hned k věci. Rada se chce zbavit Hiashiho-sama a dědice také. Pokud nenajdou nějaký způsob, tak budou zabí řejmě, že ne vlastníma rukama. A ještě jedna věc. Chtějí dát Yuki pečeť Hinata určitě ví jakou.''  
,,Tak tohle je moc. Nikdo nebude zabíjet mou ženu a mrzačit mi dítě!'' Naruto měl v sobě vztek, jaký dlouho neměl.  
,,Naruto-kun uklidni se prosím . O klan se postarám já a ty musíš zařídit, aby se nedostalo ven datum tvého jmenování.''  
,,Už jsem ti řekl, že jsi dokonalá?'' Naruto už se začal lísat a oba si vyznávali lásku a na Nejiho pozapomněli.  
,,Ehm já jsem ještě tady.''  
,,Promiň Neji. Jak teď žiješ? Hinata říkala, že jste se s Ten Ten definitivně rozešli.''  
,,Je to pravda Naruto. Oba jsme se na tom dohodli. A ještě k tomu ze mě bude za tři měsíce otec. Pamatuješ na oslavu od Tsunade-sama a jak nás Lee našel v koupelně na zemi a chudák z toho měl záchvat, ne?''  
,, Jak bych mohl zapomenout. To jakože je dva, tři, šest měsíců těhotná?'' (Bravo Naruto! Umíš počítat.)  
,,Já půjdu nebudu vás rušit.'' Neji odešel a Hinata začala spřádat plány na to, aby Neji nezůstal dlouho sám.


	7. Chapter 7

Další den nechal Hiashi svolat schůzi. Vlastně to byla Hinata, kdo si jí vydupal.  
,,Otče jsem nervózní. Nikdy jsem před nimi nemluvila.''  
,,Neboj se ty to zvládneš. Vzpomeň si, kdo je tu pán a největší šéf, což jsi teď ty a bude to v pohodě'' Všichni už byli shromážděni v místnosti, která byla určena ke schůzování klanu na kterém většina postarších členů spala.  
,,Hiashi, co se děje, že si nás tak narychlo svolal?''  
,,Moje nejstarší dcera má něco na srdci, co by vám chtěla říct. Jen chci říct, že je ode dneška konec těchto vašich tajných schůzí za mými zády a netvařte se tak překvapeně. Jste průhlední jako bublinková fólie.'' Po tomhle výroku si Hinata už opravdu nebyla jistá, jestli jejímu otci nepřidávají do čaje nějaké drogy. Na sucho polkla a začala mluvit.  
,,Vzheledm k vašemu poslednímu setkání, které se týkalo mé rodiny jsem si dovolila přinést tento svitek, který byl sepsán zakladatelkou klanu a tvůrkyni pečetě ptáka v kleci. Nejprve bych chtěla vědět proč chcete dát Yuki prokletou pečeť?'' Trochu se jí třásl hlas, ale vzpomněla si na to proč to dělá a uklidnila se. Naruto tady s ní nemohl být, protože se připravoval na svoje jmenování Hokagem. ,, Jak říkáte Hinata-sama druhá pečeť slouží ke stejnému účelu jako pečeť ptáka v kleci akorát že její nositel nemá byakugan. To dítě není z klanu, takže by mu měla být dána,'' promluvil jeden ze starších.  
,,Máte pravdu, ale ne tak úplně ve všem. Pečeť byla vytvořena k ochraně tajemství byakuganu a po skončení útoků na Hyuuga klan měla být zrušena. Bohužel se na to pozapomnělo a od té doby vedli klan jen muži. A ta druhá byla už dávno zrušená a její použití je zakázané. Všechno je to tady napsané. To je vše, co jsem chtěla říct. Teď mne prosím omluvte musím se jít připravit. Hinata se otočila na patě a odešla. Hlavní dva představitelé rady se na sebe podívali a kývli. Byli rozhodnuti jednat.  
,,Všichni se mají shromáždit před budovou kage. Chtějí jmenovat Uzumakiho Hokagem.''  
V místnosti to začalo šumět jako v úle.  
,,Nebojte se. Jen budeme muset odstranit o jednoho více. Vím přesně, kdo se na tu práci hodí a podezření nepadne na nás. Ještě dnes v noci bude klan v naší moci.  
Mezitím se před budovou kage scházela celá Konoha. Nahoře v kanceláři byla podivná atmosféra. Tsunade měla menší frustraci z toho, že už tu nebude tak často vysedávat, volat Shizune a smát se tomu jak kličkuje mezi štosy papírů, lejster a svitků. Hinata už byla na místě a uklidňovala roztěkaného Naruta, který byl tak rozladěný, že pobíhal jako veverka nadopovaná kofeinem.  
,,Babi, co Sasuke? Kde je tak dlouho? Je na té misi už skoro půl roku.'' Tsunade dělala, že nic neví i když to bylo jinak.  
,,Neboj se Naruto-kun. Dneska se vrátil do vesnice. Sice jsem ho prvně nepoznala přes ty vousy, ale byl to on. Za chvíli sem přijde.'' Tsunade znervózněla. Abych to vysvětlila. Na poslední oslavě Tsunadeniných narozenin hráli Sasuke a Shikamaru s Tsunade karty. O všechno, co dala do hry jí během dvou minut obrali. Potom se Sasuke rozhodl, že jí něco provede s jejím milovaným saké, které měla v kanceláři, která nebyla zamčená, takže si Sasuke nemusel namáhat svojí uchohovskou hlavinku napuštěnou alkoholem. Nasypal ji do celé bedny prášek do pečiva a pár láhví ji schoval, aby je hned nenašla. K Sasukeho smůle byl spatřen jak vychází z kanceláře nějakým hlídačem a ten si nenechal ujít, aby žalovat. Tsunade se bohužel stačila napít a chudáka Shizune poprskala. Hned jak zjistila, kdo to provedl jala se za to pomstít. Poslala Sasukeho na místo, které nebylo na mapě. Co se dělo na jeho cestě to už je jiný příběh, ale strávil tím bez mála půl roku.  
,,Hinato můžeš prosím tě se mnu jít tam víš kam?'' Hinata věděla o co jde a s Tsunade odešla. Za chvíli přišel Sasuke, nebo spíše něco, co ho připomínalo.  
,,Sasuke jsi to ty?'' Naruto nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Před ním stála osoba v potrhaných šatech s rozcuchanými vlasy a vousy. Zkrátka vypadal jako bezdomovec.  
,, Kdo by to asi byl? Ta Tsunade to ji nedaruji. Kvůli ní vypadám takhle. Vidím, že jsem se vrátil včas. Tak co? Těšíš se?'' Naruto byl ještě omámen jeho vzhledem nebo snad pachem?  
,, Ale jo. Mám jen trochu obavy z vysedávání v kanceláři. Ještě, že to za mě může babi převzít, když budu potřebovat.''  
,,To zvládneš levou zadní. Jo tuhle jsem potkal Hinatu. Pořád je to kus ženský. Nechápu, proč jsi ji dávno všechno neřekl. Asi ji někam pozvu.'' Naruto se začal smát.  
,,Sasuke zadrž. O to, kdo bude mít lepší holku už nebudeme soutěžit. Za prvé by se tebou v tomhle novém převleku nikam nešla a ani kdyby si se umyl a oholil tak ani potom ne a za druhé je moje žena.''  
,,Ty jeden kanče, že ty jsi ji zbouchnul. To se dělá oženit se beze mě.''  
,,Bylo to dost na rychlo. Je těhotná, ale to bylo až potom, co jsme se velmi divně vzali. Teď už není čas na vysvětlování. Hodně jsi toho tady propásl. Jsi prosím tě ze sebe udělat člověka.'' Naruto vykopal Sasukeho, který podivně zapáchal, aby měl ješě nějaký čas na přemýšlení. Hinata mu řekla, že má přesunout oslavy na zítra. Nevěděl vůbec proč, ale řekla mu, že to vysvětlí po jmenování. Po chvilce vstoupila do místnosti.  
,,Už je čas. '' Vzala ho za ruku a pomalu šli na balkon. Tsunade už tam stála a křičela na dav dole aby držely ústa jinak jim udělá něco, co tu radši nebudu psát.  
,,Já už to nevydržím,'' řekl Naruto a ryhle vtrhnul po svém na balkon.  
,,Haaa! To jsem já váš nový Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!'' Začal hulákat na celé kolo a hned schytal ránu od Tsunade. To všechny přítomné náramně pobavilo.  
,,Tak vidím, že už nemá cenu něco říkat. Naruto to udělal po svém. Pořád v něm vidím toho prcka, co po mně chtěl, abych se stala Godaime.'' Tsunade byla tak dojatá, že se rozbrečela a radši se stáhla dozadu.  
,,Hinata-chan pojď sem. Za to, že tady teď stojím vděčím hlavně tobě. Vždy jsi stála za mnou, podporovala mě a důvěřovala mi. Jsi ten největší poklad jaký mám.'' Hinata byla v rozpacích.  
Tsunade už se uklidnila a shodila Naruta dolů.  
,,Pěkně se jdi pomazlit se svými občany.'' Naruto padal a padal až dopadl na zem, ale hned byl zvednut a podávali si ho vrhem. Na konci si ho hned odchytila Hinata.  
,,Pojď musíme jít. Nemohli si vybrat lepší den pro naší vraždu.''


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata táhla Naruta za sebou a snažila se mu vysvětlit plán.

,,Plán je, že je přichytíme při činu. Potřebujeme mít důkazy a bývalý klan nájemných vrahů.''

,,Hinato ty mě děsíš, ale budu ti věřit.''

,,Pojď někde, kde budeme mít soukromí ať ti můžu říct celý plán.''

V celé Hyuuga rezidenci bylo mrtvolné ticho. Byla hluboká noc a rada starších z hlavní rodiny seděla v místnosti, kde se konaly schůze a čekali.

,,Myslíte, že to vyjde a nikdo nebude mít podezření na nás?'' zeptal se jeden z přísedících.

,,Budou podezírat každého ve vesnici, ale nikdy se nedoví, kdo to byl'' řekl nejstarší z rady.

Odbyla přesně jedna ráno a do ložnice Naruta a Hinaty se plížily dvě postavy v ká éž se dělo v pokojíčku u Yuki a v ložnici Hiashiho a Njiho. Pomalu přicházely k postelím, vytasily z pod plášťů katany a bodli přímo na místo, kde měli mít všichni srdce. Všechno tohle sledovali starší, ale také ještě někdo další. Starší se obrátili a vrátily se do zasedací místnosti, aby se setkali s vrahy a odměnily je. Tam je ale čekalo nemilé překvapení. V místnosti stála Hinata s Narutem a Hiashim spolu s Tsunade a za ní speciální zatýkací jednotka v čele s Shikamarem a údajní vrazi.

Jenom Neji chyběl, ale nevypadlo to, že by to někoho udivovalo nebo by někomu chyběl.

Celá rada starších stála jako opařená. Právě viděli někoho, koho viděli před chvíli zemřít.

Shikamaru si zívl.

,,Hokage-sama doma mě čeká ženská v devátém měsíci s chutěmi jako Choji tak bych to rád měl za sebou.'' Naruto se zachechtal a Hinata ho dloubla do žeber a zašeptala:,,Tebe to taky čeká'' a mile se na něj usmála. Naruto si povzdechl a jeho představivost zapracovala. Představil si Hinatu s břichem jako gymnastický míč kříženou s Chojim. Rychle to zahnal, protože to byl nesmysl.

,, Do toho Shikamaru je to tvoje práce,'' řekla mu Tsunade.

,,Z moci svěřené mi Godaime nebo Rukudaime nevím, kterým jménem vás mám sebrat vás zatýkám za velezradu a pětinásobný pokus o vraždu. Nemáte právo na soud a zvrácení trestu. Posedíte si tak minimálně dvacet pět let ve vězení. To se mi bude blížit padesátka a asi už budu zapšklej vosatej dědek s vnoučaty na kolenou. Tak honem spoutejte je. Jdu domů spát už mě nepotřebujete.'' S tímhle malým proslovem a výletem do budoucnosti se odebral pryč. Všichni kromě členů jednotky a těch, co byli poutáni se pobaveně dívali za Shikamarem a říkali si, jestli je duševně v pořádku.

,,Příšte si vyberte pořádně koho najmete na zabíjení. Sachio-san můžete jim vysvětlit jak se to má s vaším klanem?'' Tsunade se podívala na muže stojícího po její levici. Vypadla jako jejich vůdce a po sundání kápě pokynul ostatním, aby udělali to samé. Byli zde muži i ženy přibližně stejného věku . Moto, který byl jejich vůdce měl čokoládově hnědé vlasy krátce zastřižené a zářivě zlaté oči s řasami jako vějíře. Nebylo mu určitě víc jak pětadvacet.

,,Myslím, že jste si neuvědomili jednu věc. Potom, co před dvěma a půl rokem byli chycení naši rodiče, tudíž poslední nájemní vrazi našeho klanu jsme byli přivedeni sem do Konohy, ale po půl roce jsme odešli a postavili si vlastní malou vesnici a k práci našich předků se už nevrátili.

Hinata-sama nám dala vědět, že nás určitě kontaktujete. Připravili jsme na vás lest pomocí kage bunhin Naruta-sama. Je v tom vážně dobrý a v jste se chytili.'' Mlčeli a nic neříkali. Prostě nemohli uvěřit, že byli oklamáni.

,,Teď vám sklapla, co? Jindy mluvíte dokud všem okolo není z vás špatně. Je konec do klanu už nepatříte a bude vám doživotně zablokován byakugan'' Hiashi si užíval, že jsou spoutáni a po tolika letech je konečně volný.

,,Odveďte je ať už je neumím mít na očích.'' Jednotka je odvedla a vsadila do vězení.

,,Konečně budeme mít pokoj a můžu si jít sníst ramen. A kde je vůbec Neji? Doufám, že ho nezabili. Jako jediný neměl klon.''

,,Nebojte se Naruto-sama určitě je u něj moje šílená sestra,'' uklidnil ho Sachio. Naruto se při tom oslovení ošil.

,,Jen Naruto prosím. Hinato zlatíčko šel bych rád za Yuki a musíš odpočívat.''

,,Naruto-kun těhotenství není nemoc a ještě to ani na mě nejde vidět.''

,,A co to zvracení ráno?''

,,Ranní nevolnosti a jak vidíš je ještě tma.''

,,Ale už jsou dvě ráno.'' Hinata si povzdechla.

,,Tati, Tsunade-sama půjdeme nebo z něho porodím. Dobrou noc''

,,Cože? Ještě neroď!'' Tsunade na něj zařvala, aby se vzpamatoval a že na to má necelých osm měsíců a praštila ho do hlavy. Naruto si třel bouli na hlavě a odebral se s Hinatou pryč.

A co se mezitím dělo u Nejiho v ložnici vás asi bude zajímat. Zatím, co se k ostatním plížily postavy zahalené v plášti u něj to bylo naopak. K jeho posteli se blížila žena hodně podobná Sachiovi. Měla stejné oči a do půl zad dva dlouhé copy čokoládově hnědých vlasů. Vypadala takhle docela roztomile, ale když jste se ji podívali pořádně do očí budila ve vás respekt. Vytáhla kunai a skočila přímo na Nejiho. Ten už věděl, že má společnost, ale čekal, co udělá.

,,Baf! Neji- princezna ve věži.'' Neji vytřeštil oči.

,,Cože ty?'' Co děláš tady u mě v pokoji? Proč na mě klečíš? Hej jdi s tím výstřihem dál'' Chudák Neji byl v rozpacích nevěděl, co má dělat a tak zůstal ležet.

,,Ale Neji čekala jsem lepší uvítání. Slyšela jsem o tobě hodně věcí. To se dělá mít dítě s jinou než se mnou? Vzal jsi si moje slova k srdci, ale opustit ji to se nedělá. Neboj neboj já vím jak to bylo. Mluvila jsme s tou milou slečnou. Padly jsme si do noty. Nezapomněl jsi doufám, co bylo mezi námi tehdy?'' Nejimu chvíli trvalo než se vzpamatoval z toho šoku.

,,Jak bych mohl. Potom, když jsi mě políbila a pak jsi mi řekla, že pocházíš z klanu nájemných vrahů a vůbec jsi mi nevysvětlila jak to s vámi je. Pak jsi akorát za mnou poslala tvého bratra, aby mi řekl, že odcházíte pryč a málem jsem ho zabil jsem skoro rok nevěděl, jak to doopravdy bylo. Nedokázal jsem se pořádně zamilovat i když jsem chtěl tak to nešlo. To, co jsem k tobě cítil a pořád cítím mi v tom bránilo. Ani do Ten Ten jsem nebyl tak zamilovaná i když jste si tak hodně podobné v mnoha věcech. A teď se tady zčista jasna objevíš a děláš jako by se nic nestalo, Někdy mám pocit jako by jsi nechtěla, abych znal pravdu. Ty jsi mě úplně změnila.'' Poprvé od doby, co přišla projevila emoce. Výraz v její tváři byl provinilý a smutný.

,,Já vím můžu za všechno. Máš pravdu nechtěla jsem ti říct pravdu. Všichni se rozhodli, že odejdeme z Konohy a začneme nové životy za jejími hranicemi. Nemáme vesnici daleko, ale rozhodla jsem se, že to tak bude lepší. Taky jsem se celou dobu trápila. Bratr mi řekl, že se můžu vrátit, ale já jsem mu řekla, že jsem ti moc ublížila a už mě určitě nechceš vidět. A teď se mi naskytla možnost tě vidět a omluvit se za všechno. Je mi to líto. Nikdy jsem ti neřekla jak moc tě miluju a den co den na tebe myslím. Konečně jsem řekla všechno, co jsem chtěla a teď můžu jít.''

Už se zvedala, ale Neji ji zadržel. Překvapeně se na něj podívala. V jejich očích viděl slzy, které se ji kutálely po tvářích.

,,Taky tě miluju a už nikdy neodcházej prosím.'' Najednou přestala plakat a začala se smát.

,,Měl by jsi vidět jak se tváříš. Takový pohled je u tebe nezvyklý.'' Neji ji dloubl do žeber.

,,To jsi celá ty.'' Najednou zvážněli oba. Neji si ji přitáhl blíž a políbil ji.

,,Víš, že máme štěstí? Náš klan se rozhodl, že se připojíme ke Konoze. Nebavilo nás někam nepatřit a já nejsme jediná, kdo tu má nějakého miláčka. Záleží jen na Hokagem.''

Neji se jenom zasmál a otočil se na bok.

,,Hééj co děláš? Málem jsi mě shodil. Jo tak princeznička se musí vyspinkat do krásy.''

,,Zmlkni a lehni si vedle mě.'' Asi si říkáte, co to s Nejim je, ale hodně se změnil. Dokonce vlastní delux verzi Icha Icha, ale to nikomu neříkejte je to tajemství.

.


	9. Chapter 9

,,Naruto-kun vstávej už prosím. Čeká tě tvoje nová kancelář. Nebo snad už nechceš být Hokagem?

,,Nééé už skáču!'' Jak to Naruto uslyšel ihned vyletěl z postele a mířil do kuchyně, ale zapoměl, že je nahý a oblečení má všude na zemi, zamotal se do nějaké části jeho oblečení a spadl. Hinata se začala smát až se za břicho popadala a červená, že rajče proti ní bylo bílé.

,, Eh to jsem trochu nevychytal-ttebayo. Cítím rámen nebo sním? ''

,,Je to ramen. Když je dneska takový speciální dne, tak to chce speciální nezdravou snídani.''

,,Řekl jsem ti už, že tě miluju?''

,,Snad tisíckrát. A prosím obleč vedle je malé dítě.'' Naruto se rychle oblékl, opláchl si obličej a prohrábl svoje nepoddajné kadeře a zamířil do kuchyně. Yuki už seděla ve své židličce a něco žvýkala.

,,Tati tati maminka udělala ramen a prý teď budeš nějaký Hopkage. To budeš někde skákat?''

,,Yuki ty číslo. Jsme teď Hokage to je nejvetší kápo ve vesnici. Budu dělat to, co dělala babička Tsunade až na to saké.''

,,Pozor rámen se nese a je to horké.'' Hinata nesla v rukou misku s vařícím rámenem, když tu najednou zakopla o jednu z Yukiných hraček. Naruto se jenom díval jak se řítí k zemi rámen i Hinata. Rozhodoval se, co chytit a zachránit od pádu. Vyřešil to klonem, kterého poslal chytit rámen a sám zachránil Hinatu.

,,Už jsem myslela, že mě necháš se rozplácnout.''

,,Víš, že jsem ti slíbil, že se ti nic nestane ani našemu malému Minatovi.'' Usmál se na ni a políbil ji.

Hinata ho od sebe, ale odtáhla.

..Minatovi? Jak víš, že to bude kluk?''

,,Prostě to vím.''

,,Vsadím se, že to bude holka.'' Oba dva se otočili ke dveřím. Byl to Sasuke, kterého kdosi pustil dovnitř a sním i sníh.

,,Baka máš okamžitě přijít do kanceláře. Musíš ještě vynést oficiální rozsudek nad těmi hlupáky. Pak musíš něco udělat s těmi novými a vypadá to, že včera v noci udělal Neji a ta holka od nich myslím, že se jmenuje Kin něco šíleného, Jsou ve stavu stejně jako vy dva. Hinatina otce z toho chytl amok a když se dozvěděl, že Ten Ten čeká jeho dítě málem Nejiho uškrtil a chtěl do něj napálit juken. Shikamaru ho musel chytit do stínu a Tsunade-sama na něj ječela a prskala. Potom mu pár natáhla a řekla něco v tom smyslu, že už sním nikdy nepůjde na saké a pak ho uvedla do říše jednorožců. Pak mě poslala pro tebe a když se tam hned neobjevíš do pěti minut tak dopadneš hůř než já.'' Naruto okamžitě vyletěl ven a pelášil pryč. Aby jste si nemysleli, že říše jednorožců je nějaké genjustu. Sasuke většinou, když sní tak se mu zdá o jednorožcích.

,,Neji se oženil s Kin?''

,,Jo je to k pláči. Hyuugové vždycky seberou to nejlepší.'' Hinata se na něj podívala se zvednutým obočím.

,,N-ne tak jsem to nemyslel. Nejsem bu-'' Hinata ho zarazila.

,,Je tu malé dítě pozor na pusu.''

,,No jo . Nepotřebuješ s něčím pomoct těhule?''

,,Ještě ty začínej. Mohl by jsi mě zbavit řůžového tanku.''

,,Ta s tím ti opravdu nepomůžu. Neudělám ze sebe obětního beránka. Když nic jiného nechceš tak adios.''

,,Tak to vypadá Yuki, že jsme zůstaly samotné. Myslím, že je na čase tě dát do školky.''

,,Ale tatínek řekl, že na tebe mám dávat dozor.''

,,On ale neví, že těhotenství neznamená nemocná. Tak pojď jdeme se obléct.''

Hinata nechala Yuki v ninja školce, kde se o děti stará Lee se svojí sílou mládí a sama se vydala do ANBU, kde už ji čekala Shizune.

,,Hinata ani jsem nevěřila, že přijdeš, když tě Naruto-kun tak hlídá.''

,,Zas tak dobře ne. Vím jak uniknout svému strážci za ty roky, co mě drželi doma. Tak, co nám tady nechala bývalá velitelka?''

,,Byl tu chaos, ale už jsem to dala do pořádku. Tady je aktuální seznam členů a tady mise jejich hlášení a záznamy.'' Shizune ji podala plno složek a zahrnovala ji informacemi.

,,Shizune neechan jsi poklad. Doufám, že můžu s tebou počítat, protože nevím jak to bude až se to narodí.''

,,Jistě teď mám moře času, když Tsunade-sama není v aktivní funkci a jsem moc mladá na to, abych šla do důchodu.'' Hinata si pročítala záznam z poslední mise a mračila se u toho.

,,Kdy to viděli naposledy?''

,,Myslíš tu rostlinu, že? Před třemi týdny na té misi. Dneska by se měl vrátit tým se vzorkem. Máme tušení, co by to mohlo být, ale chceme mít jistotu.''

,,Budu doufat, že se všichni mýlíme, protože by to bylo hodně divné.''

Shizune se na chvíli zamyslela, ale pak se usmála.

,,A co Naruto jak vykročil do nového života?''

,,S výhružným vzkazem od Tsunade-sama.'' Obě dvě se začaly smát.

,,Jen tak jsem přemýšlela jestli jsi někdy nechtěla s někým chodit nebo založit rodinu?''

,,No... myslím, že jsem nikdy nenarazila na toho pravého.'' Když to říkala její výraz ve tváři říkal něco, co Hinata moc dobře znala.

,,Myslím, že jsi ho možná potkala'' řekla ji a usmála se na ni.

,,Hinata-chan už půjdu musím si ještě něco zařídit. Jestli se dozví něco nového tak víš, kde mě najdeš.''

Obě se spolu rozloučili a zrovna, když Shizune odcházela přicházel Sachio. Když kolem sebe se Shizune procházely oba se na sebe podívali a Shizune se potom za ním otočila jako skoro každá žena a dívka v Konoze.

,,Hinata-sama rád vás zase vidím.''

,,Já tebe taky Sachio-kun. A kolikrát tě mám prosit, aby jsi mi říkal jen Hinato.'' Sachio se k ní trochu víc přiblížil.

,,Alespoň tisíckrát. Jsme rád, že jste získala svého vyvoleného a jste šťastná. Kdyby jste tehdy souhlasila s mou nabídkou opravdu by to bylo špatné pro nás oba. Nemusíte se bát nechystám se udělat nic šíleného.''

,,Moje odpověď tehdy nemusela znamenat odchod celého tvého klanu. A přestaň mi už konečně vykat připadám si stará a ještě stará nejsem to můj otec, ale to mu radši neříkej.''

,,Dobře jak si přeješ. Tehdy jsem se řídil svými city a zatáhl do toho všechny. Lituju toho, ale už jsme zase tady a myslím, že se můžu znova zamilovat a tentokrát do někoho jiného než minule. Původně jsem chtěl do ANBU a tvůj manžel mi řekl, že jsi asi tady utekla, že to tu vedeš, ale teď bych chtěla jenom vědě, kdo byla ta dáma, co tudy prošla. Je mi povědomá.''

,,To byla Shizune-senpai. Je to medic a pravá ruka Tsunade-sama.'' Hinata si v duchu říkala, že to určitě nebude tak, jak říká.

,,Děkuji a zatím se měj jdu najít svoji sestru a dát ji menší kázání.'' Sachio odešel a Hinata se vrhla na pročítání misí a taky se hlavně zaměřovala na jedno hlášení a hledala něco, čeho by se mohla chytit asi něco, jako náš Horacio z kriminálky.

Naruto naštěstí dorazil včas, takže ho nepostihl osud horší než smrt a růžový tank pomalu připravoval další útok.


	10. Chapter 10

V temném sklepení ukrytém pod Konohou míchala baba Jaga alias růžový tank a obočí z bilboardu lektvary ve svém růžovoučkém kotlíku. No dobře baba Jaga je až moc dobrá na to, aby byla srovnávaná se Sakurou. Ta opět chystala další plán jak získat Naruta do svých spárů. Když ji tisící padesátý osmý pokus nevyšel a Naruto skončil v ledovém jezeře rozhodla se, že na to musí jít chytře. Byla si jistá, že to tentokrát vyjde. Hodlala využít Narutovy slabosti pro ramen. Jen pozapomněla na pár detailů, které teď neprozradím nebudeme ji přece kazit radost. A tak za notování písničky kuju pikle kuju pikle obvyklé i neobvyklé a jejího zvonivého ďábelského smíchu dusícího se kulhavého poníka snovala svůj plán.

Ve stejné chvíli, co Sakura vymýšlela svůj plán, Hinata zkoumala v laboratoři vzorek, který přinesla ANBU jednotka z jejich poslední mise a nemohla uvěřit svým Hyuugovským očím. Z údivu ji přerušil Neji, ale ten ani nestačil otevřít pusu a hned ho poslala pro Shizune. Do pěti minut ji tam Hinata měla.

,,Co se děje? Neji říkal, že to spěchá.'' Hinata přikývla a ukázala ať se sama podívá pod mikroskop.

,,Zetsu. Takže žije. Musel se někde vytrousit jinak není možné, aby žil, když ho Kakashi zabil.''

,,Chci tu masožravou lopuchovitou chaluhu nebo, co to je za mutanta a zničit ho. Málem mi to sežralo sestru. Pozná jak to chodí u Hyuugů.'' Celé to říkala se zápalem ala Gai&Lee i s těmi plamínky v očích. Shizune raději o krok ustoupila, kdyby se přestala ovládat.

,,Musíme to oznámit hokagemu a nezapomeň, že je to tvůj manžel a na takovou misi tě nepustí, když jsi těhotná. Tvoje matka prý dělala to samé, co chceš udělat ty. Asi do třetího měsíce chodila na mise a tvůj otec se prý kvůli tomu mohl po***t.'' Hinata se při té představě zasmála.

,,Jak to, že to víš?''

,,To když jsi na každém tahu s Tsunade-sama a je u toho i Hiashi-sama a mají oba pár promile v krvi prozradí i velikost trenýrek a toho, co je v nich.'' Hinatě to způsobilo nepříjemné zvednutí žaludku a víc už vědět nechtěla.

,,Raději tohle opustíme nebo se už nikdy nedokážu podívat na otce. Jsem teď velitelka ANBU a tohle je naše starost, takže o tom ani nemusí vědět.'' Obě se tedy vydaly do Narutovy kanceláře. A tam nastal problém. Hinata nedokázala Narutovi lhát prostě to neměla v povaze.

,,Zbláznila jsi se?!'' Naruto vyskočil ze židle, jako by mu hořelo u zadku a snad poprvé na svou ženu zakřičel.

,,Vždyť čekáš dítě. Nevěřím, že chceš něco takového udělat.''

,,Naruto-kun prosím ukldini se a vyslechni mě. Nikdy bych neudělala něco, čím bych ohrozila naše malé. Ta kytka mi málem sežrala Hanabi-chan. Chci si být jistá, že tentokrát bude pryč navždy.'' Naruto se trochu uklidnil, ale pořád stál v pozoru. Hinata mu řekla to, co předtím ji Shizune až na tu část s trenýrkami.

,,Vezmu si s sebou dva nejlepší ANBU. Já nebudu bojovat. Jen tam chci být. Chci se jen ujistit, že bude mrtvý.'' Naruto si povzdechl a sesunul se do židle. Měl poslouchat Shikamara, když mu dával rady ohledně žen-jsou s nimi samé problémy.

,,Nerad to říkám, ale budiž. Přidělím ti ještě Kakashi-senseie a Nejiho. Chci mít jistotu, že se ti nic nestane a že opravdu nebudeš bojovat.'' Hinata se usmála objala ho a on si ji posadil na klín.

,,Pokud se neukáže do dvou měsíců půjdou bez tebe.. Víš asi začnu brát Shikamarovy kecy o ženách vážně.''

,,Hele jednu máš na klíně.'' Za chvíli spolu vrkali jako dvě hrdličky na jaře obalené v cukrové vatě a Shizune, které si vůbec nevšímali zmizela neznámo kam..

Dvou měsíční lhůta skoro pomalu vypršela a po chlorofyovém fotosyntézu vykonávajícím monstru nebylo ani vidu ani slechu. Ale jednoho dne přece jenom...

,,Shinji ty týýý zablešená fretko ty zlatokope ty gigolo! Ruplo ti v bedně? Vždyť může být tvoje matka!? Kin právě křičela na svého bratra po té, co o viděla s Shizune ve velmi zajímavé a choulostivé situaci. Vůbec si nenechala vysvětlit, že je to oboustranné a že to spolu nějakou dobu táhnou.

,,Po Tsunade tak jedeš, hmm? Já jsem vždycky věděla, že jsi prase.'' Shizune se ji to snažila vysvětlit, ale Kin se svým bratrem třásla jako pomatená. Zrovna se mu chystala uštědřit ránu, ale zachránila ho Hinata, která vykřikla, že bude rodit. Trojice najednou zkameněla. V tu chvíli je vůbec nenapadlo, že to není možné jelikož to na ni skoro nešlo poznat.

,,Můžete my vysvětlit, co to tady vyvádíte? Čekám na vás půl hodiny a vy nikde.'' Kin pustila Shinjiho a ten se raději od ní vzdálil, když je v ráži není radno si s ní zahrávat.

,,Kin jen něco špatně pochopila. Myslela, že mě chce zneužít nebo něco takového.'' Hinata se chvíli jen tak nechápavě dívala a po tom se začala smát.

,,A tobě by to nepřipadalo divné?''

,,Ani ne, protože o tom vím. Teď není čas na vysvětlování. Shizune-san chtěla jsi mi něco nutně říct.''

,,Ano jistě. Zetsu se objevil. Mise může začít. Je na čase ještě týden a Naruto by tě nepustil.''

,,Už jsem myslela, že se neukáže. Kin prosím najdi Nejiho a řekni mu, že do půl hodiny vyrážíme a ať sežene ostatní. Sejdeme se u budovy kage. A Shizune, Tsunade-sama na tebe čeká s kufry.''

Oslovená se zatvářila jako by přicházela její poslední hodinka a nebyla daleko od pravdy. Tsunade pěnila vzteky a přísahala, že pokud se neukáže Shizune do pěti minut utrhne ji hlavu.

Hinata jen spěšně mávla na Shinjiho a pádila za Narutem.

V jeho kanceláři probíhalo nudné poučování Naruta o jeho povinnostech dvěma staršími. Blonďáček jim ale nevěnoval žádnou poozornost. Viděl sám sebe v Ichiraku se svým milovaným ramenem. Ve chvíli, kdy z toho pomalu začínal usínat se ozvalo klepání a vešla Hinata.

,,Dobrý den neruším vás? Potřebovala bych mluvit nutně se svým manželem.'' Naruto se hned probudil k životu a vystřelil ze židle.

,,Ne vůbec. Už jsme stejně skončili. Díky, že jste přišli a všechno jsem si vzal k srdci. Tak někdy nashle.'' Vystrnadil je ze dveří a zabouchl za nimi.

,,Opět jsi mě zachránila. Ty víš, kdy máš přijít.'' Hinata k němu přišla blíže, aby ho mohla obejmout.

,,Víš Naruto-kun Zetsu se objevil, takže hned vyrážíme. Už jsem dala vědět ostatním.'' Z úst Naruto vyšlo tiché povzdechnutí. Ve skrytu duše doufal, že k tomu nakonec nedojde. Věřil, že neudělá něco, co by ohrozilo ji nebo dítě a takě věděl, že bude v dobrých rukou a nebude bojovat.

,,Prosím tě, hlavně na sebe dávej pozor a vyřiď Nejimu, že jestli budeš mít an sobě byť jen škrábanec odnese to on!''

,,Neboj nic se mi nestane.'' Na rozloučenou ho políbila a věnovala mu jeden ze svých uklidňujících úsměvů. Hned, jak zmizela za dveřmi vyvolal Naruto klon a poslal ho ,nenápadně' sledovat Hinatu. Co si budeme povídat. Být nenápadný Naruto moc neuměl a Hinatině byakuganu nic neunikne. Naštěstí všechno proběhlo podle plánu a Zetsu zaplakal. Jeho tělo dotáhl do Konohy Narutův klon na zádech a hned bylo předáno do výzkumného střediska.

,,Kakashi sensei ja jsem mohl dovolit, aby můj klon nesl tu těžkou aloe?''

,,To víš, jako jediný jsi nic nedělal a byl to přece jenom klon. A teď si zkroť Hinatu. Chce se v něm pitvat, ale měla by si odpočinout. Moc toho nenaspala. Chtěli jsme ji nést dokonce na zádech, abys nám nevynadal, ale odmítala.'' S tímto se Kakashi rozloučil a jal se číst jeden ze svých výtisků Icha Icha.

Přišel den, kdy se měl narodit dědic Hyuuga klanu. Celá vesnice o tom samozřejmě věděla a uzavíraly se sázky na to, co to bude.

,,Naruto pojď honem už to bude!'' Do kanceláře mu vtrhla Ten Ten a vyrušila ho od jeho nervózního pochodování sem a tam. Nemohl se vůbec soustředit na jakoukoliv práci, protože rodila už od čtyř ráno a pomalu se blížila jedenáctá hodina. Svým rychlým vystartováním z kanceláře skoro smetl každého kolem koho prosvištěl.

,,NARUTO ZA TO MŮŽEŠ TY! UŽ NIKDY S TEBOU NESPÍM! NIKDY!'' Toto a podobné výkřiky a sem tam i nadávky se ozývaly ze sálu, kde rodila Hinata. Naurto už u ní stál a ona mu drtila ruku.

,,Klid Naruto. Takhle řve každá ženská. Hlavně mi tu neomdli,'' uklidňovala jej Ino, která Hinatu rodila.

,,No tak pojď! Ještě jednou zatlač!''

,,Co to je?''

,,Gratuluji máte nádhernou holčičku.'' Sálem se ozval dětský pláč nově narozené holčičky. Naruto mechanicky přestřihl pupeční šňůru a jako by se až po tom vzpamatoval a vehnaly se mu slzy do očí.

,,Naruto podívej není nádherná?''

,,Ano to je. Má vlásky a oči po tobě.''

,,Ale více se podobá tobě. Ale jak se bude jmenovat? ''

,,Co říkáš na Hikari?'' Přikývla. Byla už hodně znavená, takže ji hned odvezly na pokoj, aby si mohla odpočinout a Hikari museli nechat u ní, protože ji nechtěla nechat samotnou. Narůto zůstal s nimy až do dalšího dne a několik hodin je s úsměvem pozoroval než usnul.

Po celou dobu mezi Zetsuovým chycením a následným zabitím a narozením malé Hikari byl ve vesnici až moc velký klid od Sakury. Šuškalo se, že prý bydlí s mladým Uchihovcem a je těhotná. Ono na tom šuškání je něco vždycky pravda a někdy také všechno.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Jednou v baru se Sakura a Sasuke potkali a vzešla z toho nesmyslná hádka. Oba měli dosti vypito a na nějaké racionální myšlení nebyl v alkoholem otupělém mozku místo. V jednu chvíli to mezi nimy vypadalo jako za starých časů. Poslední Uchihovec ve skrytu duše doufal, že někde pod tou slupkou nesnesitelné ženské je ta Sakura, která byla jedním z důvodů, proč se nechal odtáhnout Narutem do Konohy a kterou snad i miloval. V jeho alkoholem napuštěném mozečku vyvstal šílený nápad .Ono šílený je hodně slabé slovo. Když se potom od barmana dozvěděl, co udělal chtěl se vrhnout rovnou do propasti, ale zachránil ho statečný Shikamaru, který ho chytil do svého kagemane.

Tehdy řekl: ,,Hele Sakuro, když dokážu obrat Tsunade do tří minut o všechno, co má u sebe vezmeš si mě a když prohraju pomůžu ti dostat Naruta i kdyby mně to mělo stát život.'' Sakura ihned souhlasila. Nemyslela si, že by Sasuke dokázal cokoliv vyhrát v jeho stavu. Ale chyba lávky. Sasu vyhrál a Tsunade nic nezbylo jen poslední sklenka saké. K jejímu štěstí si ninja s účesem ala kachní zadek peněz nevšímal a všetečná Shizune okamžitě využila situace a narvala své společnici peníze zpět mezi její cenné poklady.

Chvíli Sakura přemýšlela jak z toho vybruslit, ale pak ji v mozku zasvítila žárovečka. Takhle mohla doopravdy otěhotnět a potom vydávat dítě za Narutovo. Jenže nedomyslela detaily a nevzala v úvahu Uchihovské geny. V tu chvíli chuděrka Sasuke netušil, co na něj Sakura šije za boudu. Poprosil Tsunade, aby je oddala. Sakura se u toho neustále vyptávala jestli se mohou nechat rozvést a hokage ji pokaždé odpověděla, že ano kolikrát bude chtít a ať už konečně zavře klapačku. A tak se stalo, že Sasuke si vzal za ženu nejotravnější ženu pod sluncem a byl ji zneužit. Jenže si to vůbec nepamatoval. Sakura ho stihla nadrogovat kdo ví čím. Když se potom Sasuke dozvěděl, že je těhotná přehodil si ji přes rameno a odnesl ji k sobě domů, kde ji věznil. I přesto, že teď byla držena v Uchihově zajetí ji nebránilo, aby uskutečnila svůj plán. O čtyři mědíce později se Sakura objevila u Naruta v kanceláři.

,,Zdravím tě. Tak opět byly drby v Konoze pravdivé a Sasuke si ze mě nedělal srandu.'' Naruto ji věnoval jen spěšný pohled a sklonil se zpět k lejstrům.

,,Zakázala jsem mu říkat to někomu, protože není jeho. Drží mě u sebe násilím, ale aspoň se o mě někdo stará.'' Všechno to řekla takovým arogantním tónem, který každého dováděl k šílenství. Naruto odložil tužku, obešel stůl opřel se o něj a pokynul jí, aby se posadila.

,,Co odemě chceš? Vžycky si říkala, že děti tak brzo mít nebudeš a dneska mi tu napochoduješ těhotná. Kdo je ten šťastný chudák, který se uvolil k tomuto?'' Sakura se ušklíbla a vytáhla si z kabelky nějaké fotky.

,,Být tebou tak nevtipkuji. Jsi to totiž ty. Možná si to nepamatuješ, ale tyhle fotky mluví za vše.'' Naruto zůstal stát jako opařený. Na těch fotkách byl se Sakurou v posteli sice oblečení v pyžamu. Teda v Narutově případě v jejím to byl pokus o nějaký erotický obleček, kterým před tím přežvýkala kráva.

,,To není možné! Nikdy v životě bych něco takového neudělal! Ty mi chceš zničit život, že ano! Jak vůbec můžeš vydržet sama se sebou?! Co se to se tebou stalo...'' Naruto si dal hlavu do dlaní. Tohle byl jako hodně špatný sen.

,,Já jsem to říkala. Dostanu to, co chci.''

,,Shizuneeee!'' Naruto zakřičel jako turek a dveře se ihned rozletěly. Nepřiřítila se však Shizune, ale Sasuke, který momentálně zastával její funkci jelikož byla opět někde na výletě s Tsunade.

,,Kolikrát ti mám říkat, aby jsi mi přestal říkat Shizune ty blbečku!'' Sasuke se tvářil hodně nasupeně, ale když spatřil Sakuru měl ve tváři překvapený výraz.

,,Sasuke okamžitě si ji odtáhni domů a zamkni ji, aby ti už nikdy neutekla a hlavně ji drž daleko od Hinaty. Večer si spolu promluvíme tohle je vážná věc.''

,,Dobře a nezapomeň vyzvednout Yuki ze školky.'' Sakuru vzal do náruče, ale ona se mu vzpouzela kopala kousala a tak Sasuke s ní raději rychle zmizel.

Naruto se zhroutil do židle. Hinatě o tomhle zatím nesmí říct. Věděl sice, že na něj bude potom naštvaná, že ji o tom neřekl, ale nechtěl ji teď zatěžovat něčím takovým.

Domů se vrátil kolem páté odpoledne a málem zapomněl Yuki u sebe v kanceláři jelikož si hrála ve skříni. Celou cestu domů mu vyprávěla jak ji Lee chválí, že je nejhodnější dítě.

,,Zlato jsem doma. A neboj mám s sebou i Yuki tentokrát jsem na ni nezapomněl.'' Hinata vykoukla z obýváku, kde si zrovna hrála s Hikari. Byla takové jejich malé sluníčko. Už zkoumala svět kolem sebe a všude se rozhlížela svými velkými kukadly. Naruto políbil svou ženu na uvítanou a ta hned poznala, že s ním není něco v pořádku.

,,Stalo se něco Naruto-kun?''

,,Ne nic. Všechno je v pořádku.'' Usmál se na ni svým zářívým úsměvem, ale Hinata mu to nevěřila. Pokaždé poznala, že ho něco trápí a on ji to vždy řekl, jenže dnes to bylo jiné. Trápilo ji, že se ji nechce svěřit.

,,Večer jdu za Sasukem. Potřebuje se vybrečet.'' Snažil se být vtipný, aby se neprozradil.

,,Potřebuje se vybrečet Sasuke nebo ty?,'' řekla Hinata trochu kousavě. Naruto si skousl spodní ret. Hinatě prostě nic neunikne.

,,Já nemám proč. Mám tebe a děti a to není důvod k pláči. Tedy většinou.'' To už Hinatu rozesmála. Případná hádka byla pro tu chvíli zažehnána.

,,Jsi hrozný. Já budu večer pracovat. Musím rozdělit mise a vymyslet nějaký test pro nové rekruty.''

,,Jen se mi neupracuj. Jsi ještě horší než já. Musíš taky odpočívat, takže v deset nejpozději na kutě a věř mi i kdybych ještě nebyl doma, tak na to přijdu. Řeknu Nejimu a Kin, aby ti s tím pomohli. Oni dva jsou specialisté na šílené zkoušky. Asi jim nechám na starost i zkoušku chuuninů.''

,,Tak, to všichni zabalí ještě dříve než to vůbec začne.''

Naruto si chvíli hrál s Yuki a potom žvatlal na Hikari a snažil se z ní udělat zázračné dítě, které ve čtyřech měsících dokáže vyjmenovat všechny jeho jutsu.

,,Ach ne Hikari, co jsi to provedla za smrádek.'' Hikari ovšem vypadala velmi spokojeně narozdíl od Naruta.

,,Ukaž já to udělám a ty nachystej večeři a prosím tě drž Yuki dál od mých papírů už zase ji chytlo její všechno okolo zničím no jutsu'' Hinata se tedy ujala nadílky a Naruto se snažil Yuki vysvětlit, že do maminčiných papírů a ani do stolu se kunaiem nebodá. Opět nevěděl, kde ho vzala. Svoje zbraně měli oba pečlivě ukryté, ale Yuki si prostě vždycky něco našla. Když se navečeřeli a své dvě starosti ehm teda radosti uložily ke spánku, Naruto odešel k Sasukemu a Hinata přidělovala mise ANBU.

,,Hey Sasuke otevři mi už konečně! Jak dlouho tu mám ještě stát?'' Naruto se snažil asi 10 minut doklepat k Sasukemu, ale stále mu nikdo neodpovídal. Po zmíněných deseti minutách mu bylo konečně otevřeno.

,,Promiň musel se tu saň zavřít nahoře v pokoji s kýblem zmrzliny.''

,,Tak to potom chápu. Pojď musíme si hned promluvit. Jak je možné, že je těhotná?'' Sasuke otevřel láhev s pivem a posadil se na židli.

,,Věř mi já sám to nevím. Napamatuji se, že bych s ní dělal no však víš. To bych neudělal ani v tom největším opileckém stavu.''

,,Já nevím jak pořídila ty fotky.'' Asi hodinu takhle rozmlouvaly a potom Naruta napadla jedna věc.

,,Proč, když jsi zjistil, že jsi si ji vzal se s ní nerozvedl?''

,,Nechtěl jsem být sám. A i když je nesnesitelná, tak když mlčí je z ní docela dobrá společnice. Tenhle dům je až moc velký pro jednoho člověka. Ty máš Hinatu a dvě dcery a já nemám nic. Chci mít svou rodinu. Ach promiň musím ti připadat jako jako holka.''

,,Ne kamaráde chápu tě. Jenže vidíš, co se se Sakurou stalo, čeho všeho je schopná.''

,,Ne já vím, že tam ještě někde je. Tak jako jsi to ty nevzdal se mnou tak já to nevzdám s ní. Bývali jsme přece jeden tým.''

,,Dobře necháme to teď tak. Dokud se to dítě nenarodí nebudeme vědět čí je, protože ona nekápne božskou. Já se budu snažit to nějak říct Hinatě a ty se ji snaž držet u sebe. Nějak to zvládneme jako vždycky, ne?'' Rozloučil se sním a ještě mu pomohl do schodů než odešel.

Když se vrátil kolem jedenácté domů Hinata ještě nespala. Seděla na okenním parapetu v ložnici a vypadalo to, že nad něčím přemýšlí.

,,Lásko, proč ještě nespíš?'' Hinata se probrala a zamrkala.

,,Asi jsem se zamyslela na trochu delší dobu. Jak se daří Sasukemu?'' Slezla a objala svého miláčka.

,,Moc dobře ne. Je trochu v depresi, ale on to zvládne. A teď tě potrestám za to, že nespíš.''

,,Naruto ne. Počkej nekousej... mě aaa to lechtá přestaň!''


	12. Chapter 12

Dva týdny uběhly jako voda a Naruto a Sasuke nedokázali zjistit pravdu o těhotenství Sakury. Museli čekat než se to narodí. Hinata pořád o tom nic nevěděla, ale tušila, že se něco děje. Naruto věděl, že bude lepší, když se to dozví od něj, než od jiných nebo rovnou od Sakury. Ta byla po většinu času zavřená u Sasukeho doma a ven chodila jen na kontrolu do nemocnice.A toho dne se Hinata dozvěděla to, proč má Naruto starosti jenže ne od něj.

Byl opět prosinec a za dva dny měli mít Naruto a Hinata své první výročí jejich svatby ne svatby. Hinata zrovna seděla na příjmovém oddělení v nemocnici a čekala na nějaké záznamy. Vzpomínala na ten měsíc, kdy byla s Narutem a Yuki a jejich zážitky. Rozhodně byla vděčná Ino s Ten Ten za to, co udělaly. Ty vzpomínky ji vykouzlily úsměv na rtech, ale byla ošklivě vtrežená do reality otravným růžovým tankem.

,,A hele kdo tady sedí. Slavná Hyuuga Hinata, manželka hokageho.'' Hinata se na ni podívala a nedokázala nic říct. Byla překvapená jejím těhotenským břichem. Pomalu ji docházelo, proč je Sasuke poslední dobou tak zamlklý a nechce ji pustit k němu do domu.

,,Vypadáš překvapeně. Naruto ti nic neřekl? Ani se mu nedivím, protože musí být těžké ti říct, že mu dám syna a dokonce dva.'' Hinata se cítila jako by ji někdo polil ledovou vodou. Nemohla uvěřit slovům, které právě slyšela. Teď ji všechno zapadalo do sebe. Rozhodně nevěřila, že by Naruto něco takového udělal. V jejím nitru to začalo vřít. Postavila se a šla blíže k Sakuře.

,,Co jsi to právě řekla?''

,,Že jsem těhotná s Narutem. Já tě varovala.'' Hinata vždy dokázala ovládnout svůj hněv, ale teď měla opravdu, co dělat, aby do něčeho nepraštila. Vzala si papíry, pro které přišla a odešla pryč.

Mířila si to k Sasukemu domů. Ten už ji viděl z dálky a z toho jak rychle k němu mířila mu došlo, co se stalo. Už ji pro jistotu otevřel dveře a v okamžiku, kdy to udělal přistála mu Hinatina pěst na tváři.

,,Au, to by mělo spíše patřit Narutovi.'' Podíval se na Hinatu a té po tváři tekly slzy.

,,Co jsi oba dva mysleli? Že se to nedozvím?! Vysvětli mi to!''

,,Naruto s tím chtěl počkat až po vašem výročí a nechtěl, abys se nad tím trápila. Vím, že je to blbost.'' Ukázal ji ty fotky, kterýma chtěla Sakura dokázat, že čeká dítě s Narutem.

,,Nemyslím nebo teda vím, že by Naruto tohle nikdy neudělal. To dítě, které čeká bude určitě moje i když si nepamatuju, že bych něco takového udělal. Teď s tím nemůžeme ani ty ani já nebo Naruto nic dělat, protože musíme počkat než se to narodí.

Hinata se už pomalu uklidňovala a dokázala o tom, co ji řekl Sasuke v klidu přemýšlet.

,,Mrzí mě, že mi o tom Naruto-kun nic neřekl. Věřím mu ve všem a taky, že by nic takového neudělal, ale teď nevím, co si mám myslet.'' Sasuke ji položil ruku na rameno.

,,Je to hlavně moje vina. Řekl jsem, že bude lepší, aby jis o tom nic nevěděla, protože tady Sakuru držím a neměla bys se s ní vůbec potkat.''

,,Příště bude lepší to říct na rovinu. Šla jsem nejprve za tebou, protože kdybych nejprve šla za Narutem mohla bych říct věci, které nechci. A Sasuke jestli to dítě, které čeká Sakura je tvoje, tak nebude jen jedno, ale dvě.'' Když to Sasukemu řekl jen zalapal po dechu a padl na gauč. Hinata se tomu lehce zasmála a do tváře se ji vrátil zpět její ustaraný výraz.

K Narutovi se mezitím dostala zpráva o tom, co se stalo. Teď už se vůbec nedokázal soustředit na práci. Jen nervózně přešlapoval po pracovně a přemýšlel, jak to vysvětlit.

,,Neměl jsem Sasukeho poslechnout. Nejdřív jsem chtěl počkat, ale pak jsem si řekl, že bude lepší, aby se to dozvěděla, co nejdřív. Jenže ten Sasuke mě přesvědčil, že se nemusí nic dozvědět, když Sakura zůstane schovaná. To si s ním vyřídím!'' Naruto věděl, že už nedokáže v klidu pracovat a tak sešel za schodů a dal se cestou domů.

Jakmile vešel do domu překvapilo ho, že všude byla tma a ticho. V tuhle chvíli bývala Yuki obvykle na vrcholu svých destrukčních a hlasových možností. Ale teď byl všude klid jako by snad ani nebyl u sebe doma. Svlékl se v předsíni a jal se prozkoumat dům. Když mířil do obýváku všiml si nějaké postavy sedící v rohu místnosti. Ona postava se pomalu zvedla a blížila se k němu. Naurto ze sebe vydal výkřik. Osoba se zachichotala. Naruto ihned poznal o koho jde.

,,Hinato chceš mě snad zabít? Málem jsem se potentoval.''

,, Měl by jsi vidět jaký výraz jsi měl ve tváři.'' Usmívala se na něj, ale v momentě se její výraz změnil.

,,Už mi nemusíš vysvětlovat o co jde. To už udělal Sasuke, ale řekni mi proč jsi mi to neřekl. Už tehdy, jak jsi přišel domů s tím ustaraným výrazem a předstíral si, že o nic nejde.'' Naruto rozsvítil lampičku chytil ji za ruce a díval se ji zpříma do očí.

,,Jsem hlupák. Vím, že mi věříš, ale i ten malý strach, co jsem měl z toho, že by jsi zareagovala jinak. Doufám, že mi to odpustíš a vážně já se Sakurou nikdy nic neměl a nikdy nebudu. To bych musel nejdřív umřít a pak ještě jednou. Víš, co obleču si tvoje šaty a zástěru a budu dělat všechno, co mi řekneš.'' Hinata se začala smát. Naruto měl ve tváři ten nejprovinilejší výraz, jaký dokázal udělat.

,,Nenávidím tě! I v těhle situacích mě dokážeš rozesmát a proto tě taky miluju. Moje šaty si vážně neoblíkej. Odpustila jsem ti v momentě, kdy jsem uviděla tvůj obličej. Prostě se na tebe nedokážu zlobit. Hikari a Yuki jsou u otce a já tam budu taky. Chytil nějakou nemoc a nechce se nechat léčit od nikoho jiného než ode mě, protože Hanabi mu posledně donesla prošlé léky a potom proseděl celý den na záchodě a Neji mi dal jasně najevo, že je to můj otec a že se o takového hypochondra nebude starat. Naruto-kun, co to máš za výraz?'' Vztáhla k němu ruku a dotkla se jeho tváře.

,,Nezasloužím si tě...''

,,Naruto poslouchej mě. Jsi jediný, kdo si mě zaslouží, protože jen ty mě můžeš udělat šťastnou. Sakura nám dělá problémy už dlouho, takže to zvládneme. Miluju tě.'' Ještě mu věnovala jeden úsměv a poté odešla dveřmi do chodby, která spojovala Hiashiho dům s jejich.

Příští den se Naruto stavil do Hiashiho domu, aby viděl své dvě ratolesti a svou milovanou. Doufal, že dnes v noci nebude už spát sám. Když vešel do obývacího pokoje našel velkého vůdce klanu jak spí na zemi na polštářcích. Nad jeho hlavou klečela Yuki a ruce měla celé od nějakých barviček. Podíval se pořádně na Hiashiho obličej a všiml si, že Yuki si z jeho tváře udělala malířské plátno. Jeho obličej vypadal jako abstraktní dílo.

,,Yuki! Co to děláš s dědečkem?'' Yuki se na něj zazubila a nastrkala Hiashimu pár sušenek do úst.

,,To už stačilo. Už to víckrát nedělej. Kde je vůbec maminka a Hikari?'' Vzal kus nějakého prostěradla a utřel s ním Yuki ručičky.

,,Vedle.'' Vzal Yuki do rukou a vešel do vedlejšího pokoje. Hinata tam seděla za stolem a četla nějaký svitek. Pravděpodobně to byla nějaká zpráva z ANBU.

,,Naruto-kun, kdy jsi přišel?''

,,Před chvílí. Víš, co udělala Yuki?''

,,Děda teď vypadá jako Lola-chan'' Hinata hned věděla o co jde. Lola-chan byla pestrobarevná panenka a Yuki ji ráda krmila sušenkami.

,,Hanabi ji měla hlídat. Kde zase ta holka zmizela?'' Hinata vešla do obýváku, kde se zrovna probouzel Hiashi a dusil se, protože se mu podařilo vdechnout jednu z mnoha sušenek nacpaných v jeho ústech.

,,Tati! U všech hokágů tohle je vážně vrcholné dílo naší Yuki.'' Naruto položil Yuki a přiskočil k Hiashimu, aby mu pomohl dostat uvězněnou sušenku ven. Po minutě už mohl volně dýchat.

,,Co to do pr- teda co to bylo?'' Dlaní si otřel pot z čela a zděsil se, když viděl všechny možné barvy na své dlani.

,,A tohle je zase co?!''

,,Lola-chan.'' Yuki se ozvala a na celé kolo se smála.

,,Oh.'' To bylo všechno na co se Hiashi zmohla než se rozkýchal.'' Naruto se raději vzdálil, aby se chránil před případným zasažením soplů.

,,Naruto-kun ještě tady zůstanu jednu noc.'' Naruto posmutněl.

,,Ale slib mi, že na naše výročí budeme jenom spolu. Mám nachystané překvapení.''

,,Neboj ten den si nenechám ujít. Však otce donutím vstát z postele.'' Hiashi chtěl něco namítnou, ale Hinata byla rychlejší a do pusy mu nacpala nějakou medicínu. Vtiskla Narutovi ještě polibek než odešel chystat věci na zítřejší den.

Večer se u něj objevil Sasuke. Sakuře sehnal nějaké romantické dojáky, takže byly její rozbouřené hormony zaměstnané dokud neusne. Sami dva si udělali pánskou jízdu a hráli hry na televizi. Později se jejich směr hovoru stočil na to, jak Hinata zjistila, že Sakura vydává své dítě, teď už děti, za Narutovi.

,,Když nad tím přemýšlím Sasuke máš pěkné vlasy, ale chtělo by to měnší úpravu.'' Od někud vytáhl nůžky a mířil si to k Saskukeho hlavě.

,,Počkat Naruto, co to děláš? Ne jdi ode mě! Moje vlasy!'' Ozvaly se dvě šmiknutí a dva Sasukeho pramínky, které si pěstoval padly k zemi. Potom se ozvaly další a během chvíle vypadal Uchiha jako opelichaná husa. Naruto se smíchem válel po zemi a Sasuke brečel nad ustřihlými kadeřemi.

Rozhodně takhle nemohl jít domů, co kdyby ho takhle někdo viděl a tak zůstal u Naruta přes noc.


	13. Chapter 13

Nastalo mrazivé avšak jasné ráno. Hinata už byla vzhůru od časných ranních hodin a zrovna se snažila vymanit ze sevření jejího otce. Trápila ho obyčejná rýma a kašlíček, ale pro něj to znamelo těžkou chorobu, při které se o něj musí někdo starat.

,,Tati pusť budeš tady s Hanabi. Léky tady máš a do kuchyně si zvládneš dojít. Jsi jako malé dítě!'' Hiashi to vzdal a pustil ji. Trochu zafňukal a odešel trucovat do své ložnice. Hinata si jenom povzdechla, vzala Hikari do jedné ruky a druhou chytla Yukiinu a vracela se domů.

Doma bylo mrtvolné ticho, což vypovídalo o tom, že Naruto ještě spí. Neměla však tušení, co se dělo v noci. Hikari položila do postýlky v pracovně a Yuki posadila na zem mezi hračky. Pracovna byla totiž jediné místo, kde nemohla napáchat tolik škody a ublížit si.

V obývacím pokoji Hinatu čekalo překvapení. Po zemi byly rozházené krabice od jídla a plechovky. Mezi tím vším spali Naruto a Sasuke v zajímavé poloze. Naruto ležel na břiše a jeho pravé chodidlo spočívalo na Sasukeho obličeji. Druhou nohu držel Sasu jako plyšáka. Potom si všimla, že na zemi leží nůžky a černé vlasy. Pozorně si prohlédla Sasukeho hlavu a měla co dělat, aby nevybuchla od smíchu. Tohle musela zvěčnit a tak běžela pro foťák.

,,Zajímalo by mě, co se tady dělo. Měla bych je probudit.''

,,Vstáváme kluci!'' Ozvalo se zamrmlání od Naruta a Sasuke pomalu otevřel oči. Chvíli mu trvalo než zjistil, co má na obličeji a co drží v ruce. Byla to celkem rychlá akce. Pustil Narutovu nohu a druhou chytil a odmrštil ji tak, že ho obrátil a to ho probudilo.

,,Fuj už s tebou nikdy nespím v jedné místnosti!'' Naruto si třel bolavé místo na hlavě, které způsobila jeho otočka.

,,Já si neobjímal nohu. A teď vypadni dnes je můj a Hinatin den.''

,,Takhle nikam nemůžu. Vidíš, co mi udělal?! Moje krásně vlasy...''

,,Naruto-kun, proč jsi ho oškubal?''

,,Zasloužil si to. On ví moc dobře za co to bylo. Miláčku doufám, že jsi se ještě nedívala z okna.''

Hinata se podivila, proč se ji ptá na takovou otázku.

,,Ne, měla bych?'' Už si to mířila k oknu, ale Naruto vyskočil a zabránil ji v tom.

,,Ne ne to je překvapení. Teď se jdi nějak pěkně obléct dnes budeme jen sami dva.''

,,Ale co děti?''

,,Neměj strach o všechno jsem se postaral. Budou s Ten Ten a Leem. O ten svinčík se neboj Konohamaru mi dluží laskavost.'' Naruto měl všechno perfektně rozplánované na celý den a noc. Dnešek musel být dokonalý.

,,Dobře vidím, že zaměstnáváš všechny naše přátele. Sasuke pošlu sem Ino, aby ti to upravila.''

,,V ložnici se Hinata převlékla a byla v pokušení odhrnout závěsy a podívat se z okna. Mezitím přišla Ino a pěkně Naruta sjela za to, co udělal Sasukemu na hlavě. Ten jenom nad tím mávnul rukou a taky se nachystal. Po domě už také běhal Konohamaru a jeho parta a uklízeli.

Než si odvedli Ten Ten a Lee Hikari s Yuki, tak se jejich rodiče s nimi pomazlili. Hlavně Hinata ještě nebyla na tak dlouho odtržené od Hikari.

,,Tak můžeme vyrazit.'' Přistoupil k Hinatě ze zadu a kolem očí ji ovázal šátek a potom ji vzal do náruče.

,,Počkej, co to děláš? Je to snad únos?''

,,Něco takového. A žádný byakugan. Jak jsem říkal venku je překvapení.'' Ještě ji dal klapky na uši, aby ani nic neslyšela a vyšel s ní ze dveří. Chvíli s ní šel krokem a potom zrychlil a skákal po střechách. Za nějakou chvíli se zastavil a Hinata poznala, že stojí někde vysoko. Naruto ji opatrně postavil na zem sundal ji klapky a poté i šátek z očí. To co viděla ji vyrazilo dech. Stáli na kopci za Konohou, takže na ni měli dobrý výhled a navíc, celá byla pokrytá sněhem.

,,Naruto-kun... Jak...?'' Více nedokázala říct. Dlaní si zakrývala pootevřená ústa a pořád nemohla uvěřit tomu, co viděla.

,,Vím jak moc miluješ sníh, takže s pomocí jedné nejmenované vesnice-toto je dárek pro tebe.'' Objala ho a věnovala mu polibek.

,,Děkuji. Je to šílené, ale tohle je snad ten nejlepší dárek, který jsem kdy dostala. Ten můj dárek tohle asi nepřebije.''

,,A kdypak ho dostanu?''

,,Budeš si muset počkat na později.'' Pošeptala mu to do ucha jako by je mohl někdo slyšet a Naruto se přesunul do své vlastní fantazírující dimenze.

,,Naruto-kun na co to zase myslíš?''

,,Ale nic. Myslím, že bychom se teď projít směrem k místu, kde budeme mít trochu netradiční oběd.'' Hinata se už na nic neptala. Nechala se jím vést a užívala si zasněženou Konohu. Zastavili se na skále s vytesanými hlavami hokágů, kde byl jakýsi útvar tvořený z ledu. Uvnitř bylo všechno taktéž z ledu. Vypadalo to tam jako v malé restauraci. Všechno bylo vytesané do nejmenších detailů. Židle byly potažené tyrkysově modrými umělými kožešinami, aby sedícím nepřimrzla zadnice.

,,To je bláznivě nádherné.'' Usadili se a jídlo jim nosili dva číšníci.

,,No tak vidím ti tu otázku na očích. Divým se, že jsi to tak dlouho vydržela.''

,,Nesměj se mi. Mám prostě starost. Doufám, že si ty lidi k tomu nedonutil. Ten sníh a teď tohle. Muselo to dát hodně práce.''

,,To mám na tobě rád jak ti záleží na ostatních. Nemusíš mít strach nedonutil jsem je k tomu násilím a ani, aby to dělali bez odměny. Teď pojdmě jít. Snad udělali ramen.'' Po té, co se naobědvali Naruto s plný žaludkem prohlásil, že je čas jít někam do tepla. Zrovna byl v kině nějaký filmový maraton, který běžel do osmi hodin a Hinata chtěla někde, kde to bude obyčejné a tak do večera byli v kině.

Po skončení filmů byla venku tma jako v ranci a osvětlení zajišťovalo pár pouličních lamp. Sníh se třpytil jako diamanty sem tam bylo vidět náledí. Naruto s Hinatou vypadali na první pohled jako dva zamilovaní puberťáci, kteří si užívají života. Kdo je neznal neřekl by, že mají oba dva ve vesnici velkou zodpovědnost a taky rodinu. Narutovi už hlasitě kručelo v žaludku. Pro něj byly dva kyblíky popcornu jako pro Chojiho jedno barbecue menu tudíž nic. Na večeři si zašli do kavárny, kde Hinatě dal prsten, který stále nosí na ruce.

,,Naruto-kun teď moje překvapení pro tebe. Půjdeme do onsenu.''

,,Ale já chci být s tebou o samotě.'' Udělal štěněčí pohled a vzal ji do svého pevného obětí.

,,Neměj obavy budeme naprosto sami.''

A opravdu tam nebylo ani živáčka jen majitelka, která jim otevřela a potom dala Hinatě klíče a odešla. Naruto už celý natěšený na horkou vodu vběhl rychle dovnitř a ve chvíli byl ve vodě.

Hinata se k němu po chvíli připojila.

,,To je báječné. Přímo tohle jsem potřeboval. A teď si pro tebe jde vodní monstrum WHRAAA!'' Jejich zdánlivě dětská hra se zvrhla v něco zvrhlého což by ocenil hlavě Jiraiya, kdyby žil.

Když pozdě v noci usínali Naruto dal Hinatě slib, že každý rok v ten den bude sníh.

Uběhlo pět měsíců, všechno kvetlo a zelenalo se. Malá Hikari už chodila a měla za sebou své první slovo, které bylo Hana, což si vyložili jako Hanabi a ta z toho měla radost. Naruto zase tak nadšený nebyl chtěl, aby její první slovo bylo tata.

Kakashi byl zrovna v nemocnici, protože tam chodil za jednou nejmenouvanu medičkou, když se potkal se Sasukem, který tam doprovázel Sakuru, protože měla nějaké bolesti. Už ji zbývali asi jen dva týdny do porodu a docela dobře se jim to dařilo tajit. Kakashi se se Sasukem dohadovali, který název je lepší pro jejich techniku jestli raikiri nebo chidori.

,,Já jsem byl ten, kdo tě tu techniku naučil nevděčníku!''

,,Raikiri ale není vůbec cool název. Chidori je lepší! Je to efektivnější.''

,,Vůbec nevíš o čem mluvíš. Měl bych tě zažalovat za porušení autorských práv!'' Takhle to šlo pořád dokola dokud nepřišla Ino.

,,Sasuke mezitím, co se tu vy dva dohadujete Sakura už rodí. Nechce tě tam a ani mě.''

,,Zatracená ženská, kdy už s tím přestane.'' Nezbývalo jim nic jiného než čekat. Pravda měla konečně vyjít najevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Bylo asi kolem druhé odpoledne a v baru kousek od nemocnice do sebe házel jednu sklenku za druhou poslední žijící Uchiha. V Konoze něco jako prohibice neexistovalo, takže se mohl zpráskat jako pes.

,,Sasuke měl by jsi přestat. Dlouho jsi takhle nepil,'' snažil se ho krotit Naruto, který se na něj přišel podívat mezi podepisováním dokumentů. Byl tady s nimi i jejich bývalý sensei, ale ten se věnoval jenom svojí knížečce.

,,Víte...víte co Kakshli sensei? Pojmenuju svoje děti po vaší tekni...technice-Rai a Kiri. Jo! Tohle udělám. INOOOOO! Kde je zase ta bloncka? Musí to tam napsat.'' To bylo poslední, co ze sebe dostal, než spadl ze židle, praštil se do hlavy a upadl do bezvědomí.

,,Sensei on se zbláznil, že ano?''

,,Nevím Naruto, ale beru ho za slovo. Odnesu ho do nemocnice a ty se vrať ke svojí práci.'' Kakashi si ho naložil na záda a běžel s ním do nemocnice. Mezitím doběhla Ino, která slyšela Sasukeho vyřvávání.

,,Naruto slyšela jsem dobře?''

,,Asi ano.'' Jen na ni mávnul a zmizel. Nechtělo se mu však zpátky do kanceláře a tak si udělal menší zacházku. Věděl kam přesně má jít. Po deseti minutách pěší chůze našel tu, kterou hledal. Seděla v měkké trávě se zavřenýma očima a vychutnávala si dotek slunečních paprsků. Po její pravici si hrála na dece jejich malé světlo všedních dnů. Už o něm věděla, ale oči měla stále zavřené. Po chvíli ji zastínil slunce a pootevřela nejprve jedno oko a poté i druhé. Usmála se na něj a on jí jej oplatil svým, při kterém cítila ten úžasný blažený pocit. Jejich maličká se také dožadovala pozornosti a tahala jej za nohavici.

,,Neboj, nezapomněl jsem na tebe sluníčko.'' Vyhodil svou dcerku vysoko do vzduchu a jako pokaždé ji zachytil. Okolím se ozýval radostný dětský smích. Bylo to téměř idylické, ale oba dva trápila otázka, co bude s jejich přítelem.

,,Naruto-ku, kde je teď?'' Moc dobře věděl, koho tím měla na mysli.

,,Pravděpodobně spí v nemocnici. Úplně se zřídil. Mám strach, co s ním bude.''

,,S pomocí všech to nějak zvládne, ale je tu něco, co dokáže napravit jenom Sakura. Mám takový divný pocit.''

,,Nějak se to zvládne. Budu muset jít. Uvidíme se doma nebo v nemocnici.'' Ještě políbil svou milovanou na rozloučenou a Hikari pocuchal vlásky.

Sasuke se asi po dvou hodinách probudil a bylo mu na zvracení. Vedle sebe už měl připravený kbelík a tak neváhal a spustil to do něj. Slyšel nějaké hlasy, které přicházely z chodby. Pomalu se vyšoural z postele a přidržoval se čeho mohl. Když se mu podařilo otevřít dveře spatřil Kakashiho záda a když zaostřil všiml si, že je v intimní situaci s jednou medičkou. Odkašlal si a šedovlasý ninja zpozorněl. Nasadil si masku a otočil se k Sasukemu. Byl celý zarděný stejně jako ona medička. Ta něco rychle zamumlala a odešla.

,,Sensei to bych do vás neřekl.''

,,Vidím, že už ti je lépe. Před chvíli tu přišla Hinata a říkala, že už to za chvíli bude.'' Sasuke se chtěl rozeběhnout, ale žaludek si usmyslel vyprázdnit celý svůj obsah přímo na Kakashiho. Ten naštěstí stačil v poslední chvíli uhnout.

,,No fuj. Doufám, že to už bylo všechno. Pojď prosím tě. Budu tě přidržovat.'' Sasukemu už se neudělalo znova špatně a tak mohl posledních pár metrů ujít po svých. Naproti mu už šla Ino a na chodbě stáli skoro celá parta.

,,Už jsou na světě. Můžeš se podívat.'' Zavedla ho k prosklené místnosti. Netrvalo dlouho a Sasuke našel dva malé kluky, kteří byli bezpochyby jeho. Měli stejně černé vlasy jako on. Vedle něj stáli Naruto s Hinatou. Na jednu stranu se obou ulevilo, ale zároveň soucítili se Sasukem. Ten ještě nestačil vystřízlivět, zamotala se mu hlava a usnul.

Po třech dnech byla Sakura i s kluky propuštěna z nemocnice a společně s jejich otcem šla k němu domů. Oba dva od porodu spolu nepromluvili ani slovo. Neřekla ani nic na výběr jmen a ani o tom jak to bude dál. Čekal, že se alespoň omluví, ale ani to se nestalo. Takhle to šlo skoro čtyři měsíce. Jednoho dne brzo ráno probudil Sasukeho pláč Kiriho, který následně probudil i Raie. Pomalu se vyšoural z ložnice do dětského pokoje. Zjistil, že oba jsou v suchu, takže už pravděpodobně budou mít hlad. Šel tedy pro Sakuru, kterou ale nemohl nikde najít. Prošel celý dům i zahradu, ale nikde nebyla k nalezení. Když se vrátil znova do dětského pokoje všiml si, že je na přebalovacím pultu nějaký papír.

_,,Musela jsem odejít. Udělala jsem hodně špatných věcí. K těm se ještě přidá to, že opouštím svoje děti. Postaráš se o ně lépe než já. Netuším jestli dokážu být taková jakou by jsi chtěl. Sbohem možná už navždy.''_

Po přečtení papírek upustil. Uvědomil si, že tu zůstal sám s dvěma malými dětmi a neví, jak se o ně bude starat. Ve dveřích se z ničeho nic objevili Naruto s Hinatou. Zkoušeli klepat, ale nikdo jim neotvíral, takže se pozvali dovnitř sami. Všimli si papírku, který ležel na zemi a Sasuke na něj zíral. Hinata ho zvedla a s Narutem si ho přečetli.

,,Co...co teď budu dělat? Co si počnu?'' Naruto se nehodlal dívat jak se Sasuke lituje a proto ho chytil za límec a vyhodil ho ven.

,,Ty se ptáš, co si počneš?! Přestaň myslet jen na sebe! Největší chudáci jsou ti dva malí. Jsou teď bez matky a ty se musíš o ně postarat.'' Sasuke na něj jen hleděl, ale rychle se vzpamatoval, protože na něj Naruto zaútočil. Byl to jejich způsob jakým řešili takové věci. Hinata to věděla a tak je nechala tak a raději se postarala o plačící kluky.

**O tři roky později**

,,No tak Kiri nenech se vyprovokovat! Je to holka!''

,,Tati, když ona je starší. Chci si jít hrát za Hikari.''

,,Yuki tě nesní. A kde je vůbec Rai?''

,,Je uvnitř. Teta Hinata s tetou Ten Ten dělají puding.''

Bylo slunečné zářijové odpoledne a sídlo Hyuuga klanu bylo plné dětí. Po tom, co Sakura nechala Raie a Kiriho spolu se Sasukem uběhla už dlouhá doba. Staral se o ně jak mohl s pomocí svých přátel. Snažil se, aby oba dva měli šťastné dětství i bez matky. Oba dva už měli tři a půl roku a Yuki, která už měla skoro sedm ty dva pořád škádlila. Naopak Hikari, která byla starší jen o čtyři měsíce k nim byla vždycky milá.

,,Mami, když přijde tatínek?''

,,Za chvilinku. Jdi zavolat ostatní ať se jdou umýt. Za chvíli bude puding.'' Hikari vyběhla na dvůr a do někoho vrazila.

,,Tati!'' Naruto ji vzal do náručí a zatočil s ní.

,,Tak všichni dovnitř.'' Hned, co to dořekl ze všech koutů zahrady i domu se vyřítili děti jako králičí z nory. Mimo Raie, Kiriho, Yuki a Hikari tu byli Nanami, dcera Leeho a Ten Ten a Ibiki jehož otec byl Neji. Dále Inochi syn, Saie a Ino. Shika a Junko, dcery Shikamara a Temari. Hizashi, syn Nejiho a Kin. Takeo a Takeru, synové Kibi a jeho manželku Tsume. Chojiro, syn Chojiho a v neposlední řadě Kimi, dcera Shina. Na cestě byl další přírůstek do jejich velké rodiny. Hinata byla těhotná, ale zatím ještě nebyla na prohlídce, takže nedokázala s přesností určit jak dlouho.

Všichni se společně posadili ke stolu, dospělí se dali do hovoru a jejich ratolesti do pudingu. K večeru se každý rozešel do svých domovů, Naruto s Hinatou uložili Yuki a Hikari a měli chvilku klidu a užívali si to ticho, které v domě nastalo.

,,Lásko neměl by jsi už zítra zajít za babčou? Myslíš, že už půjde poznat, co to je?'' Leželi už spolu v posteli a Hinata už skoro spala.

,,Hmm jo zítra tam zajdu a poznat to ještě nepůjde. Je to teprve tak měsíc a půl.'' Už to řekla v polospánku a přitiskla se více k Narutovi. Ten ji políbil do vlasů a odebrali se do říše snů.

Dalšího dne se nechala Hinata prohlédnout. Sedětla na lehátku a čekala až se Tsunade vrátí z koupelny.

,,Doufám, že pevně sedíš, protože to bude bomba. Jsi ve druhém měsíce a budete mít s Narutem trojčátka.'' Na chvíli si myslela, že si z ní utahuje, ale když viděla, že to myslí smrtelně vážně zamotala se ji hlava a omdlela.

,,Měla bych dojít pro Naruta a taky pro panáka.''

Když se po pěti minutách probrala spatřila Naruta jak drží fotku z ultrazvuku a je šokovaný.

,,T-to jako budeme...Tohle jsou naše další děti?'' Posadil se vedle ní na postel a stále se díval na ultrazvuk.

,,Vypadá to tak.'' Podívali se na sebe a začali se smát. Tsunade, která mezitím přišla je vyhnat, že má další pacienty se bála o jejich duševní zdraví.

,,Vidím, že vám to moc velkou hlavu nedělá, takže byste to tu mohli uvolnit.'' Beze slova se smíchem odešli k Narutovi do kanceláře. Tam si a uvědomili, co je čeká. Přece jenom tolik dětí nejednou se dá vyrovnat olympijské disciplíně.

,,Naruto-kun víš, co to bude rodit tři najednou?! To bude můj konec.'' Naruto si vzpomněl na den, kdy se narodila Hikari a vynásobil si to třemi. Kdyby měl rodit on asi by se jim žádné dítě nenarodilo.

,,Pojď sem. Neboj se to zvládneš. Teď je to ještě daleko.'' Přivinul si ji k sobě a vdechoval vůni jejích vlasů, která ho vždy uklidňovala.

,,Jsi rád?''

,,Moc. Jen doufám, že nebudou všechny tři po mě.''

**O tři měsíce později**

Život v Konoze plynul stejně jako předtím. Hinata se už značně zakulacovala a byla hodně náladová. Bylo zrovna dubnové odpoledne a seděla u Ino doma. Byla ve třetím měsíci a očekávala svého druhého potomka. Obě dvě se ládovaly vším možným i nemožným. Sai vzal Inochiho někam na výlet, protože Ino chytala zase svoje nálady.

,,Připadám si jako chodící inkubátor. Bojím se, že si Naruto-kun někoho najde.''

,,Ty se nemáš čeho bát. Je skoro pořád s tebou a dokonce požádal Tsunade-sama, aby ho zastupovala. To Sai není věčně doma. I dneska zal Inochiho a vypařil se. Víš, co nebudeme se tím zabývat. Přinesla jsi ten čokoládový dort?'' Hinata s obtížemi vstala z pohovky an které byla uvelebená a za chvíli se vrátila s dortem. Ino se hned rozzářili oči. V těhotenství mohla značně konkurovat Chojiho apetitu.

Po dvou hodinách se Hinata rozhodla odejít, protože její blonďatou kamarádku po záchvatu pláče chytl spánek. Sice pro ni měl za půl hodiny přijít Naruto, ale rozhodla se mu jít pomalu naproti. Cestou se ještě stavila kouknout na Hikari do školky, kterou stále vedl Lee se svou sílou mládí. Ve chvíli, kdy se chystala k budově Hokageho ji někdo překvapil.

,,Ahoj Hinato.'' Otočila se a spatřil příčinu mnoha problémů minulých let.

,,Sakuro? Co tady děláš?''

,,Odejít nebylo tak těžké, ale za půl roku mě začalo hryzat svědomí a říkala jsem si, co jsem to za člověka, že jsem opustila své děti. Měla jsem hodně času na přemýšlení. Uvědomila jsem si, jak jsem lidem kolem sebe ubližovala a co jsem svým chováním způsobila. S tebou jsem chtěla mluvit jako první. Dlužím ti omluvu a není způsob jakým bych to mohla odčinit.'' Hinata se jen pousmála. Po tolika letech viděla tu starou Sakuru, která nebyla arogantní a naprosto nesnesitelná.

,,Už jsem ti dávno odpustila. Spíše by jsi měla jít za Sasukem a tvými syny. Jsou teď ve školce a Sasuke bude teď u Naruta. Jdu za ním tak ho pošlu za tebou.''

,,Děkuji ti.'' S těží ji objala a rozběhla se směrem ke školce.

Hinata s těží vyšlapala schody a vstoupila do Narutovi kanceláře.

,,Hinata-chan co tu děláš? Teď jsem pro tebe šel. Neměla jsi sem šlapat v tvé stavu.''

,,Ale to nic nebylo. Jen mi to trochu déle trvalo. Chtěla jsem jenom říct Sasukemu ať jde do školky.''

Jmenovaný se podivil, proč by tam v tuhle dobu měl chodit. Myslel si, že museli Rai a Kiri udělat nějakou vylomeninu.

,,Proč tam mám jít?''

,,Uvidíš sám. Neboj se kluci jsou v pořádku.'' Sasuke jen pokrčil rameny a odešel. Hinata vydechla a usadila se do Narutovy židle. Ten se sám posadil na stůl.

,,Co se stalo?''

,,Potkala jsem Sakuru. Omluvila se mi a řekla jsem jí, aby se omluvila hlavě Sasukemu. Teď si to musí vyřesiš oni dva.''

,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že se vrátila. No teď budeme muset počkat, co se stane. Víš, co půjdeme už domů. Yuki už by měla být doma z akademie a Hikari má dneska ve školce nějakou stezku odvahy. Takže bude doma klid.''

,,Už se těším až se narodí ty naše trojčátka. Když jdu jsem jako velký sud a ani se za chvíli sama nepostavím.''

,,Tak to jsi potom v tom případě ten nejkrásnější a nejvíc sexy sud na světě.''

,,Naruto-kun!'' Hinata celá zčervenala. Naruto se zasmál a vzal ji do náruče.

,,Miluju, když jsi v rozpacích. Proto tě tak rád škádlím.''

Další den strávili oba dva doma. Když byli vyzvednout Hikari dozvěděli se, že si Sasuke včera Raie a Kiriho vyzvedl a dnes nepřišli. Rozhodli se tedy zajít k nim domů. Sasuke a Sakura seděli na zápraží jejich domu a o něčem si povídali. Obě měli vážný výraz ve tváři. Chtěli se obrátit, že je nechají osamotě, ale Sasuke je zaregistroval, zamával na ně a usmíval se. Nebyl to obyčejný úsměv. Byl nějak šťastnější než býval a bezstarostnější.

,,Naruto Hinato, rád vás vidím.'' Naruto se jen zašklebil a Hinata do něj drcla.

,,My tebe taky Sasuke-kun.''

,,Strejdo Sasuke, kde jsou Rai a Kiri?'' Hikari vylezla zpoza Naruta. Byla schovaná, protože neznala tu řůžovovlasou ženu, která seděla vedle Sasukeho a připadala ji děsivá.

,,Myslím, že právě běží ven. A proč se schováváš?'' Hikari se pevně chytla nohavice svého tatínka a zavřela oči.

,,Myslím, že se bojí Sakury. Neber si to osobně. Kdokoliv koho nezná je pro ni jako strašidlo.'' Sakura se podívala do země. Naruto byl jediný s kým nemluvila.

,,Naruto...já...''

,,Neomlouvej se mi. Stačí mi, když vím, že jsi zpátky.'' Sakura pozvedla hlavu a překvapeně se dívala na Naruta Ten se na ni zeširoka usmíval. V tom se kolem prohnaly dvě černé šmouhy a rázem byly u Narutových nohou.

,,Hikari! Hikari! Pojď se podívat, co nám přivezla naše maminka.'' Tahali ji za rukáv a snažili se ji oddělit od Narutovi nohy. Jenže Hikari se držela tak pevně, že v okamžiku, kdy oba bratři zatáhli utrhli s tím zároveň kus nohavice, která zůstala v droboučkých rukou Hikari.

,,Vy mrňaví! To byly moje nejlepší gaťata!'' Všechny tři děti rychle utekly do domu před běsnící Narutem.

,,Naruto-kun těhle kalhot máš troje.'' Naruto se stejně po Hinatině dál tvářil nabručeně.

Chvíli si povídali se Sasukem a Sakurou a potom i s Hikari odešli domů. Oba dva měli pořád malé pochyby ohledně Sakury. Doufali, že už je to opravdu zase ona a nehraje si s nimi. Měli starost o |Kiriho a Raie, protože kdyby tentokrát odešla nebo se opět proměnila v bestii, tak by to na ně mělo největší dopad.

Po dalších dvou měsících se Naruto málokdy vyskytoval v kanceláři. Hinata měla menší komplikace, a proto se rozhodl, že raději zůstane doma aspoň do doby než se děti narodí. Místy utíkal k Sasukemu před rozbouřenými hormony své manželky a neustálému běhání do obchodu pro to, co si zamanuly její chutě a pak ty kombinace, které s nimi dělala... Ne každý žaludek by to snesl.

V den, kdy se rodily na svět další potomstvo v trojité podobě, byl ve vesnici chaos. Naruto pobíhal po celé vesnici a každému z jeho přátel oznamoval, že bude dalším tentokrát trojitým otcem. K chudákovi Shikamarovi zamířil dokonce třikrát a ten už ho potom vykopnul směrem k nemocnici.

Porod to byl opravdu dlouhý a těžký, a když už Hinata ležela vyčerpaná na pokoji slunce už zapadalo za obzor. Vedle její postele leželi v jedné postýlce tři malé uzlíčky. Dva kluci, které pojmenovali Minato a Jiro. Holčičku pojmenovali Shinju. Naruto se zrovna skláněl nad všemi třemi a jen pozoroval jejich nevinné obličeje. Byl tak šťastný, že má tak velkou rodinu.

Pohled mu padl na skoro spící Hinatu. Posadil se k ní na kraj postele a odhrnul ji vlasy z čela.

,,Jak se cítíš?''

,,Zkus si rodit tři děti a pak se ptej.'' Věnoval ji jemný úsměv a políbil ji na čelo.

,,Děkuju ti za všechno.'' Ty poslední slova už Hinata neslyšela, protože usnula vyčerpáním.

Všechno nakonec dopadlo dobře. Ze Sakury se stala vzorná matka a k dvojčatům za rok přibila holčička. Naruto a Hinatou vychovali ze svých pěti dětí silné shinobi nejen v jejich schopnostech, ale i osobností. Nebylo to s tolika dětmi žádný med, ale nikdy nelitovali, že jich měli tolik.


End file.
